Afraid, Numb & Oblivious
by aestheterxses
Summary: A girl who was numb to the feelings of love. Were you really numb or are you just afraid? Or are you just plain oblivious? Maybe it's all three combined. Being the best friend of Iwaizumi Hajime and sister of Oikawa Toru sure had it's ups and downs; and you could only pretend that you don't care ever since that incidentl. What happens when someone decides to change it?
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Haikyuu! They belong rightfully to their creator; Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

How you hated it when people compared you to your older brother. The fact that both your brother and you are volleyball players; makes it even more easy for people to compare. Your brother was the setter of the school team; he is both handsome and pretty, with dark, chocolate-brown hair that is swept outwards, and eyes of corresponding colour. You? You too, have dark, chocolate-brown hair that reached just past your shoulder blades and eyes of corresponding colour. And you're the ace and wing spiker of the school team.

And who is your brother? None other than the Grand King; Oikawa Toru.

But the difference between you and your brother? He was outgoing. Wherever he goes, people flaunt at him, wanting to talk to him and all. What about you? You're anti-social, you don't really talk to people even though they take the first initiative. The only ones you really talk to were both your brother, as well as Iwaizumi Hajime; who is both yours and your brother's best friend.

Your brother loves you. He's clingy when it comes to you; and his relationships always ended up with him getting dump due to his clinginess when it comes to you, as well as his obsession with volleyball. He's always there for you, loving you and bringing you up when it was your darkest days. And then there's Iwaizumi Hajime, who loves you as well like a brother. He cares for you so much, but he wouldn't admit it unless it's only the both of you alone. He tends to help you out whenever Toru doesn't let you do things that you want to do; and he always looks out for you, just like Toru.

And the fact that they both knew what had happened to you.

You hate yourself. Why? You felt dirty, you felt disgusted by your body; your body was touched in the most inappropriate ways, and the fact that you're no longer a virgin; makes you even worst. Sure you loved your ex-boyfriend dearly, but never have you ever thought that he will actually rape you when you were out cold. Imagine the anger that both Toru and Hajime had felt, how badly they wanted to murder that son of a bitch.

When your parents found out about you losing your virginity; you had expected them to help you by making you feel better and comfort you. But no, they didn't.

"Why can't you be more like your brother? Protect yourself!"

"You have no friends, unlike your brother. Maybe that's why!"

"You should feel blessed though, that somebody actually wanted you that way."

Really. And that made you hate yourself even more; and Toru knew about it. He too, hated how people compared him to you, he hated how such comments affects you so badly; that you started to shut everybody out; including him and Hajime.

You got along with your teammates from the volleyball team in Middle School; sure you laugh and joke with them, you love them. But they never knew the real you; the one who always cries herself to sleep at night. The one who whispers hatred to herself whenever she was alone. The one who just wants to strangle herself to death.

And here you are, standing in front of the mirror in your room; in the apartment that only you and Toru lived in; as your parents were living overseas due to them working there.

* * *

[name] sighed as she heard her bedroom door opening, and soon saw Toru standing just behind her with a grin on his face. He was wearing his school uniform which is in the "catholic" style, consisting of a pale lilac shirt, dark red tie, cream sweater vest, white blazer, and light brown pants with dark details. Whereas [name]'s uniform consisted of a pale lilac shirt, dark red bowtie, cream sweater vest and a white blazer as well, along with a light brown skirt that had dark details as well.

"Ready for the first day of school?" Toru asked as he patted her head.

"Not really…" [name] mumbled as she turned to look at her brother.

"Iwa-chan is coming soon, and don't worry. You know where to find me!" Toru chuckled out.

The fact that Toru and Hajime are both in their 3rd years in Aobajōsai High makes her cringe slightly. She was going to be all alone in her first year at Aobajōsai High.

"And! Wait for me after practice!" Toru squealed out like a girl as he grabbed [name]'s hand and pulled her out of her room and down the stairs towards the front door; where Hajime was waiting.

"Can I watch?" [name] asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"OF COURSE!" and Toru hugged [name] tightly.

"Trashykawa, she needs to breathe!" Hajime yelled as he pulled Toru away from [name].

"Mou, Iwa-chan! My baby sister is growing up! She's finally attending High School, and also, in the same High School as me! I'm proud of her!" Toru whined and pout, which [name] giggled at and Hajime rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go. I don't want to get a scolding on the first day of school." [name] called out as she ushered both Toru and Hajime out of the gate.

* * *

"Ne, that girl looks like Oikawa-san!"

"You're right! Are they related?"

"Mou, but she's kind of cute."

"Wait, isn't she the slut that forced Kenji and [Random Name] to break up?"

"I heard she isn't a virgin anymore."

"She must be that desperate!"

"Alright, settle down!" the teacher called out and he started to go through the namelist.

"Kindaichi Yūtarō."

"Here!" a boy who was rather tall and has dark hair that sticks straight up. His face seems to be set in a scowl most of the time which [name] had noticed the moment she stepped into the classroom.

"Kunimi Akira."

"Present." A boy who doesn't seem to show much emotions spoke up. His dark hair parted into two sides at the middle, and he appears to be quite thin. His eyes are a dull brown.

"Oikawa [name]."

And [name] raised her hand up and tried to tune out all the whispers that was going on in the classroom.

"Ne, she's really Oikawa's sister!"

"Maybe she's his cousin."

"Must be a sister! They look alike!"

"IT IS HER, THE DESEPRATE FOR SEX GIRL."

"Quiet!" the teacher yelled.

"[name]!" a yell was heard and the door to the classroom was slammed open and in came a rather clingy looking Toru…

"[name]!" he yelled once more and ran towards her; which she then quickly got out of her seat as her brother lunged himself forward to get her into a bone crushing hug, which he ended up hitting the desks instead.

"Mou! You're as mean as Iwa-chan!"

"TRASHYKAWA!" and Hajime stormed in.

"O-Oikawa-san!" Kindaichi spoke up, and both Toru and Hajime turned to look.

"OH, HELLO KINDAICHI! I'M GLAD THAT YOU'RE HERE TOO. YOU'RE GOING TO JOIN THE VOLLEYBALL TEAM RIGHT? OH! KUNIMI! YOU TOO!" Toru blabbered out as Hajime gave a nod to acknowledge his juniors from middle school.

"Oikawa Toru." The teacher called out.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Don't you 'yes, sensei' me. What are you doing here?!"

"Mou, sensei! I'm here to see my beloved baby sister! It's her first day you know; she must be extremely nervous. I must make sure that she's alright and settled down. I hope you'll be able to understand where I'm coming from and also I h-." and [name] quickly covered her brother's mouth as she saw how irritated her teacher was getting.

"Nii-chan!" [name] whisper-yelled.

"YES MY BELOVED [NAME]!" Toru yelled as he pulled [name] into a hug.

"Stop creating such a scene. Gosh. Hajime!" [name] yelled out as she couldn't get out of Toru's grasp.

"Did she just call Iwaizumi-senpai by his first name?!"

"Are they that close?!"

"Maybe they're dating…"

"Assikawa, stop disrupting [name]'s first day of school!" Hajime yelled as he pulled Toru off of [name], and dragged him out of the classroom after apologising to the teacher.

"[NAME]! YOU BROKE YOUR POOR NII-CHAN'S HEART!"

* * *

[name] was definitely having problems on her very first day of school. She didn't interact with anybody, and she was quiet the entire time. But that didn't stop her brother's fangirls from pestering her about what kind of girl her brother likes and where does he usually hang out. And also, she ran away when she heard someone talking about her losing her virginity. She hated how people minded so much of her business instead of their own.

She ran. Yeap, she ran all the time when it was break time.

And here she is standing outside of the gymnasium where the volleyball boys were practicing. She sighed, and opened the door…

.

.

.

"[NAME]!" and immediately she was tackled into a tight hug.

"C-Can't breathe…" she managed to choke out, and Hajime immediately pulled Toru off of her.

"Trashykawa, you need to stop choking her."

"Mou, Iwa-chan! But I missed her!" and [name] rolled her eyes as she set her bag down.

"Sometimes I feel that you're the younger sibling." Hajime commented as he punched Toru on the head.

"Mou! Iwa-chan you're being mean! Anyway, [name]! Did you bring your volleyball shoes? Want to practice with us? Huh?" Toru started to blabber, and [name] could only smile at his childish side as she waved her shoe bag in front of him.

"YAY!"

"Shouldn't you be introducing her to us?" the coach called out, and Toru immediately dragged [name] towards where the rest of the team and coach were gathered at.

"MEET MY BABY SISTER! OIKAWA [NAME]! ISN'T SHE PRETTY? SHE'S LIKE THE BEST SISTER I EVER HAVE, AND SHE IS SO CUTE TOO WHEN SHE'S FLUSTERED. HER FAVOURITE FOOD PROFITEROLE, AND SHE ALSO PLAYS VOLLEYBALL AND ALSO SHE IS SING-." And with that, [name] slapped her hand over her brother's mouth, earning a puppy eye look from him.

Hajime then dragged Toru out of the way as the other team members started to introduce themselves to his sister.

"Watari Shinji. I'm the libero." His skin was quite tanned and he has a black buzzcut. His eyes are gray. [name] then bow to acknowledge him. And he is in the second year.

"Shigeru Yahaba." A boy with neatly kept light brown hair and swishy bangs. His eyes are about the same color of his hair. And he is in the second year.

"Matsukawa Issei." Matsukawa is shown to have messy black hair and thick eyebrows, and he's a third year student.

"Hanamaki Takahiro." A third year student as well, who has light brown short-cropped hair, revealing his forehead. His eyes are slightly beady and his face had on a small smile. His eyebrows are short and slim.

"ARE YOU DONE YET? I WANT TO PLAY WITH HER!" Toru whined out, and [name] rolled her eyes as she headed to change into her sports attire and shoes as well.

* * *

"Mou, [name]! You've grown so much, look at your figure! You look so perfect!" Toru spoke out with admiration as he looked [name] wearing her sports attire.

"You need to stop staring at me like that, Nii-chan." [name] mumbled out as she got onto the court.

"Let's play three on three!" Toru spoke out childishly, and he made a grab for [name], but she managed to avoid his hand just in time; and she stuck her tongue out as he gave her a pout.

"Mou, [name]!"

"No!" [name] childishly rejected.

"You're being childish!"

"YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS TO SAY THAT TO ME, NII-CHAN!"

"Alright, alright! Stop the siblings squabble, let's play!" Hanamaki called out as he stood in between Toru and [name].

"Hrmp! I'll take Iwa-chan and Maki!" Toru called out and stuck his tongue out childishly at his sister. [name] rolled her eyes at his childish action, and giggled when Hajime punched him on the head again.

"That leaves Yahaba and [name] to be in the same team as me, since Watari has extra lessons to attend to." Matsukawa spoke out.

"[name]! I won't go easy on you!" Toru called out childishly, which [name] just waved it off.

"Oikawa, nice serve!" Hanamaki called out, and then he face palmed.

"SORRY, I FORGOT THAT THERE'S TWO OIKAWA NOW."

"Nii-chan! If you miss you owe me ramen!" [name] yelled out from the other side of the court, and everybody snickered at it.

"I want extra chashu pork!" Hanamaki called out.

"I want a set of gyoza on the side!" Matsukawa called out.

"Tch!" Toru pout, and then he went served; which [name] received it nicely.

"Nice receive!" and Yahaba tossed the ball to Matsukawa, who got blocked by both Hanamaki and Hajime. The ball ended up rebounding into their court, and [name] dived quickly to send it back up to Yahaba once more.

"Nice!" and [name] quickly got into her position.

"Center!" she yelled out, and Yahaba tossed to her, and she spiked through Hanamaki's block, and her brother tried to save it but ended up failing by a few seconds.

"Nice kill!" both Yahaba and Matsukawa called out as they high fived with her.

"Nice toss." She complimented, not realising that a certain someone was looking at her the entire time.

* * *

"[name]! I want to practice serving!" Toru whined out as he dragged [name] towards the court once again.

"Mou, nii-chan! You can practice alone!" [name] whine out.

"But I want someone to receive for me!"

"WHY ME!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

"FINE!"

"YAY! I LOVE YOU." And he hugged her tightly.

[name] sighed as she got into position, and her brother soon reached the other end of the court.

"Nii-chan, nice serve!" she called out, and Toru gave her a peace sign.

He then served… A powerful serve. The kind that he uses when he wants to win so badly; but sadly, [name] was used to his serves, and she always receives it well.

"MOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS RECEIVING THEM PERFECTLY!"

"Woah. She received Oikawa-san's serve." Hanamaki stared in awe.

"Oi. Why are you looking at [name] like that?" Hajime called out as he sat beside Hanamaki on the bench, and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like you're in love with her. You nearly drooled."

"SERIOUS? I don't like her. Don't get the wrong idea. I just-."

"You're blabbering."

* * *

"[name]~ So how did you find school today?" Toru asked as he held hands with [name] and swung it back and forth.

"Tiring. I had to run away from all your fan girls, nii-chan." [name] pout as she complained.

"That's what you get when you have trashykawa as your brother." Hajime commented.

"Ne, [name]! Why not you become our volleyball team's manager?" Toru asked out of curiosity.

"No way, nii-san. I want to be a regular, not a manager." [name] shot back.

"Go for it! We'll definitely come and support you at your matches." Hajime smacked [name] on the back.

* * *

"NII-CHAN! RETURN MY BAG TO ME! I'M ALREADY LATE FOR CLASS!" [name] yelled as she chases her idiotic older brother down the corridor of the school's level 3. She was already extremely late for class, and she definitely wouldn't be able to just simply tell her teacher that she was late; BECAUSE HER CHILDISH OLDER BROTHER DECIDED TO PLAY TAG.

"NO WAY!" Toru yelled back and continued to run, and he ran around the corner.

[name] quickly sped up her pace and turned the corner, but soon bumped into someone, and fell down onto her bottom with a loud thud.

"Ow… I'm sorry!" she apologised and rubbed her bottom slightly.

"No, it's alright!" and she found the voice familiar. She then looked up and noticed Hanamaki was extending his hand out for her; and then she also noticed that Matsukawa was standing beside him as well. She then reached out for his hand, and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"T-Thank you, Hanamaki-senpai."

"No problem. Why are you running? And more importantly, why is Oikawa running from you?" he asked, and then he face palmed once more.

"Dammit, I keep forgetting that there's two Oikawas."

"It's alright, Hanamaki-senpai. And to answer your question, nii-chan stole my bag."

"That idiot always does stupid things. Sometimes I wonder if he's really a third year." Matsukawa spoke out as he saw Toru sticking his head out from the side of the lockers, looking at what had happened.

"Oi, [name]! I walked by your class and didn't see you in there. What are you doing here, skipping lessons?!" Hajime's voice boomed through the corridor, and [name] turned to look at him and gave him a pout.

"NII-CHAN STOLE MY BAG!"

"TRASHYKAWA!" and Hajime started to chase Toru.

"Mou. Sometimes Hajime says those insults, I feel like he's insulting me." [name] mumbled, and the duo before her couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness.

* * *

"MOU~ I SAID I'M SORRY ALREADY!" Toru whined as he latched himself onto [name]'s leg.

"GET OFF ME! WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY SO CLINGLY TODAY, OH MY GOD!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BELOVED SISTER!"

"Ne, see. [name] doesn't know how blessed she is to have Oikawa-san as her brother."

"Oikawa-san is definitely better than her in everything though."

"Look at him, he's even prettier than her!"

"I can't believe she tried to tell people that her ex-boyfriend raped her."

"Not to mention, Oikawa-senpai is the best setter. And what is she?"

"She doesn't even have friends."

"She should feel lucky that someone looked at her in that lustful way."

"Major turn off."

"Waste of space."

And [name] stopped struggling as she clenched her fists tightly and looked down to the floor. Toru had heard everything that his fangirls had said, and he knew that [name] was extremely affected by it.

"[name]!" she heard someone called out to her, and she turned to see that Hajime, Hanamaki and Matsukawa walking down the corridor towards where you had stopped, and where Toru was on the floor still clinging onto your leg.

"Come on, let's go for lunch together." Hajime spoke as he grabbed Toru off from the floor and dragged him away.

* * *

"[name], you're skipping meals again?" Hajime asked as he noticed [name] was sitting quietly by the side of them and leaning against the wall with her eyes close. Apparently the 3rd years have decided to bring [name] up to the rooftop where they usually have their lunch at.

"I'm not hungry…" [name] mumbled out as she held her stomach.

" _B-But why?" [name] choked out from the tears that had fallen._

" _Because you're fat and ugly. What else? You're not that pretty; I dated you out of sympathy." Kenji spat out as he tried to get [name]'s hands off of his arm; for a girl her age, she was considered strong._

" _T-Then why did take away my innocence?!" [name] cried out as she let go of him._

" _You should feel glad that I did it or else you'll die a virgin you fat pig!"_

 _And Kenji turned and left [name] crying in the park where they had their very first date. [name] couldn't help but cry her heart out as on-lookers steered clear of the way she was in, avoiding her at all cause._

"If you're remembering what that bastard had said, do remember that you're close to underweight!" Toru snapped as he opened his bento lunch box which was prepared by his one and only little sister, Oikawa [name].

"Yeah, that's true. Your body is proportioned to your height!" Hajime commented as he bit into his onigiri; whereas both Hanamaki and Matsukawa were silently observing and listening to what's going on in front of them.

"You'll find someone better!" Toru exclaimed as he brought [name] into a tight hug.

"But who will love a girl, who is this broken, who isn't pure anymore?" [name] thought to herself.

* * *

"I'm Aimi, the captain of Seijō's volleyball girls' team! You're welcome to join us; we're missing out on a wing spiker and ace, maybe you can fill that spot in for us?" the captain of the volleyball girls' team winked at [name] and shook her hand when she handed in her application form.

"Not bad! We've got Oikawa-senpai's sister! By the way, I'm Makiko, the setter and also the vice-captain."

"I'm Haruhi! The libero of the girls' team. A pleasure to finally meet the cute sister of Oikawa-senpai! He has been boasting a lot about you."

"I'm Kimiko, and that's Aikiko; we're both sisters and also the middle blockers."

"I'm Yumi, the only wing spiker in the team. A pleasure to be in the same team as you, [name]. I've watched your matches before, and I must say; I'm extremely impressed!"

"T-Thank you…" [name] mumbled out shyly as she wasn't used to such a big welcome.

"And we can assure you, [name]; we won't judge you base on what had happened. It doesn't matter, we're going to be a team, we're going to be a family; so any problems you're facing, you can come to us! We'll help you out." Aimi spoke as she ruffled [name]'s hair; although they both were the same height.

"[NAME]!" a yell was heard, and suddenly [name] was tackled into a hug and she fell onto the floor with an idiot on top of her.

"Trashykawa!"

* * *

"Nice kill!" Aimi called out as she patted [name]'s head.

"That was rather impressive, it's like as if you read through their blocks." Kimiko commented.

"Yeah, and your blocking is pretty good too!" Makiko added on.

"Not to mention your receiving, it was splendid." Haruhi chirped out.

"Nice kill!" both Yumi and Aikiko yelled as they smacked [name] hard on her back.

"[name] is getting pretty popular among the volleyball girls." Hajime commented as he saw how much compliments [name] was getting just within a single hour into practice.

"That's my sister!"

"Thankfully she isn't as annoying as you, trashykawa."

"IWA-CHAN!"

* * *

"See you on Monday, [name]!" the team called out as [name] waved and turned towards the opposite direction of where the girls were heading.

"Looks like you've made more friends today, [name]." Hajime spoke up.

"Yeah…" [name] mumbled.

"[name]! Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwa-chan are having a sleepover today and tomorrow at our house!" Toru exclaimed as he held hands with [name], swinging it back and forth.

"Sure…" [name] mumbled out and Toru looked at her with a worried glance. He then turned to look at Hajime who shrugged his shoulders and gave a rather worried look as well.

"Movie night?"

"No thank you. I'm tired."

* * *

" _God, you're so annoying [name]! Why do I have to always be with you every hour and every day?!"_

" _I didn't ask you to be with me for every single hour and every day! How long has it been ever since we spent some time together? 6 months, Kenji. Fucking 6 months! And it's not like you're overseas or some shit; but you're busy flirting around at your own school!"_

" _Damn it! Why can't you have more trust in me?!"_

" _Because I saw it with my own eyes!"_

" _She threw herself at me! I didn't do anything!"_

" _Do you know how painful it is to love someone who keeps breaking their heart?!"_

" _I'm sorry [name], but I love you."_

Lies. Those words were nothing but lies; and [name] clearly knew about those lies, yet she foolishly stayed by his side. She foolishly let herself get played by him, foolishly let herself get hurt. Foolishly believing that his lies will soon turn into the truth; but she was so damn wrong.

"[name]! Maki bought some profiteroles! Come and eat some!" Toru yelled from downstairs of the house, but [name] simply ignored as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Am I… Really that fat and ugly…?"

"No. Now come and eat." She immediately looked up in the mirror and spotted Hanamaki standing at the door with his hands on his hips.

"You know, Hanamaki-senpai; it's bad to eavesdrop."

"And it's worst that you starve yourself."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you're going to eat!"

"No!"

"Stop starving yourself!"

"I'm not! I'm just hungry!"

"SEE YOU SAID YOU'RE HUNGRY!"

"I MEANT I'M NOT HUNGRY!"

"COME ON! LET'S GO!" and Hanamaki immediately dragged [name] out of her room much to her protests.

* * *

"Oikawa, why does [name] thinks that she's ugly and fat?" Matsukawa asked as they sat around in the living room after [name] had gone to bed; after being forced to eat some profiteroles.

"Some things just happened. She used to be such a bright girl…" Toru mumbled out.

"What happened?"

"She's afraid I guess. Afraid of everything now. Especially love."

* * *

"Disgusting…" [name] mumbled to herself as she hovers the upper part of her body above the toilet and stuck her fingers down her throat, forcing herself to throw up all that she had eaten.


	2. Distance

_[name] woke up as she felt pain surged through her body. She realised she was naked, and covered in sweat; and her womanhood was hurting pretty badly. She felt someone thrusting into her, and her eyes immediately widened as she locked eyes with her boyfriend; Futakuchi Kenji._

" _GET OFF ME!" [name] yelled, but Kenji had pinned her to the bed._

 _And [name] could only cry as Kenji had taken away her purity. She cried when he was done, and she cried even more when Kenji pulled her into a hug. A hug that was filled with sympathy; not love. He muttered sweet nothings into her ears; words that didn't mean anything at all._

 _All words with no meanings._

[name] woke up crying, and she sat up as she tried her best to stop the tears from running down her cheeks. She clutched her blankets tightly, and couldn't help but sob even more and a little louder than before. She started to hit her thighs hard; trying her best to calm herself down…

"[name]?" she heard a voice, and she saw Hajime standing at the doorway with a worried look.

"H-Hajime…"

"Another bad dream?"

And [name] nodded as Hajime walked closer towards her bed. She then sobbed a little more before pulling the covers away, and pulling herself out of bed; walking towards Hajime. Hajime was about to pull her into a hug when all of a sudden he was pulled away harshly.

"What the hell!" he cried out as he fell down. He then looked up and saw that Toru was standing before him, hugging [name] tightly and patting her head. Whispering comforting words into her ears; caring and loving her like an older brother should.

"Heck. So trashykawa knows how to be an older brother eh."

"Shh. It's okay, [name]. Nii-chan is here for you."

"I-I'm sorry, nii-chan… I'm so weak… I can't stop it…"

"Shh, don't cry. It's alright… You'll still be my little angel."

"Nii-chan…"

Not realising a certain pair of eyes was watching from the darkness outside of [name]'s room.

* * *

"Huh…?" [name] spoke out as she blinked in confusion. Today was a Saturday, which means there wasn't school; but her brother and best friend had something else in mind for her.

"I won't repeat it again, [name]."

"Huh…?"

"Iwa-chan, she honestly doesn't get it!"

"Urgh, times like this is when she's really like you; assikawa."

"She is my sister! What do you expect?!"

[name] turned and was about to head up the stairs when all of a sudden she was picked up like a sack of potatoes, and Hajime tossed her over his shoulder.

"HAJIME!"

"We're going out, and that's final."

"But I want to sleep some more!"

"No."

"HAJIME!"

"I SAID NO!"

"DAMMIT!"

"WATCH THAT LANGUAGE OF YOURS YOUNG LADY!"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH HAJIME! AND YOU TOO NII-CHAN!"

"MOU, WHY DID YOU DRAG ME IN!"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR IDEA, TRASHYKAWA!"

And the trio started to bicker, allowing the other pair to watch with amusement in their eyes.

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Toru yelled out as soon as he set foot onto the sandy beach. And almost immediately, he was surrounded by his fangirls; and [name] backed away quickly from the side of her brother; for fear that she might get trampled on.

"Oikawa-san! What are you doing here?!"

"A pleasure to see you at the beach, Oikawa-senpai!"

"Kyahh, Oikawa-san you're so cute!"

And the compliments went on and on, and [name] could only stare at irritation that the fangirls do not fucking understand the meaning of tone it down. She sighed as she started to wander away from her brother; and started to walk towards a small bar that seemed to be empty; thank goodness.

"Gomen, I'm here on a getaway with Iwa-chan and a few of my friends."

"Ne, I heard your sister isn't a virgin anymore."

"Don't you feel disgrace about it?"

"Ladies, I will appreciate if you _shut_ your traps about my sister. She is still my sister, and I will always love her. If you will excuse me, I'm going to find my sister." Toru spat out in an angry tone and walked away from the girls who stood in bewilderment.

"Damnnn, that fire is in ya!" Hanamaki called out as he smacked Toru on the back.

"If only you're like that at school." Hajime called out as he turned to follow [name] towards the small bar.

"True that." Matsukawa added on.

* * *

[name] stopped in her tracks as soon as she spotted that familiar back facing her. She recognised that short brown hair, and above-average build body. Her breath hitched as soon as the bartender spotted her and smiled at her softly;

"What can I get for you, miss?"

And the familiar back soon turned to face her; curiosity getting the better of him. She was greeted with bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style and eyes that are sizable with brown with narrow eyebrows.

"Oya? Fancy seeing you here, [name]." he called out, and [name] cringed at the way her name rolled off from his tongue. That very same voice that told her all those hurtful lies, that very same voice that made her fall in love; and yet left her broken at the same time.

"Miss?" the bartender asked again, and [name] quickly turned to leave the small bar, when Kenji decided to grab her tightly by the wrist; pulling her towards him.

"It isn't nice to not greet back, love." He whispered into her ear, and [name] shuddered.

"Let… Go…"

"Ah, that voice. I missed it." Kenji whispered once more, and his hold on her wrist tightened.

"Stop it… Please." [name] cried out, and she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Sir, it is impolite to just randomly grab a lady's wrist just like that." The bartender spoke up, and Kenji shot a glare at him;

"She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that sir." And the bartender quickly went behind to gather more drinks.

"I missed you." Kenji spoke out, and [name] looked at him.

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You used me for your sick entertainment only!"

"But that's because you're too irresistible…"

"You're sickening…"

"That's not what you felt when you were underneath me…" Kenji spoke as he licked his lips.

"[name]?" and both Kenji and [name] turned to look at who had called out her name; Matsukawa.

"Senpai, help me!"

"Eh?"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY [NAME]!" Toru yelled and immediately tackled Kenji to the ground; making him hit his head in process. [name] then felt an arm around her waist and was pulled back to safety; where she felt body heat coming from.

"You alright?" and [name] looked up to see that Hajime was with her; which she nodded slightly at.

"You don't have the fucking god damn rights to appear before her! You low-life cunt!" Toru yelled as he pulled Kenji up onto his feet.

"N-Nii-chan?" [name] called out; she was petrified. This was the very first time she had ever seen Toru being so angry.

"And who said you're allowed to touch her?! YOU HAVE ALREADY DIRTIED HER WITH YOUR IMPURITIES!" Toru yelled.

"H-Hajime, stop him!" [name] cried out, she was so afraid that her brother might do something he will regret.

"Oi, trashykawa; stop it!" Hajime yelled as he pulled Toru away from Kenji.

Kenji only laughed as soon as Toru let go of him. He laughed as he looked at how scared [name] was.

"You're an idiot [name]. You should feel blessed about what had happened back then."

"YOU BASTARD!" and [name] held onto Hajime tightly as he was about to lunged himself at Kenji.

"Because of you, because of you my little [name] is gone! BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE IS SO FUCKING HURT AND SCARED OF OPENING UP TO OTHERS! BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE HAS TO TAKE IN ALL THE RUMOURS THAT HAS BEEN GOING AROUND HER LIFE! BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISH AND INABILITY TO CONTROL YOUR FUCKING HORMONES THAT SHE IS IN THIS STATE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF KILLING WASN'T ILLEGAL, YOU'RE ON MY WANTED LIST DAMMIT FUTAKUCHI!" Toru yelled as he tried to get out of Hanamaki's grasp.

"Nii-chan, that's enough!" [name] yelled out, and Toru immediately stopped and stared at his sister.

[name] was shaking, and it was obvious. She was trying her best to not break down; and she was just about to lose her cool. She then clutched tightly onto Hajime's arm, and breathed in deeply. She then turned to look at her brother;

"I'm alright."

"OI, FUTAKUCHI! TIME TO GO!" and Kenji turned to leave, not before smirking and taunting;

"You want know something, Oikawa-san. Your sister was _great_ in bed."

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!" Toru yelled as Kenji walked away.

* * *

"I'm sorry that we brought you out today." Hajime apologised as soon as [name] sat on her bed.

"It's okay, Hajime. It's alright." [name] mumbled.

No it wasn't alright at all. [name] was in a mess. A fucking big mess.

"Stop lying to me." Hajime spoke out as he sat beside [name] on the bed.

"You know, Hajime. Sometimes I feel that you're actually my older brother, rather than nii-chan." [name] giggled out; trying her best to hide how she actually feels from Hajime.

"Don't change the subject, [name]." Toru voice came about and he soon walked towards [name]'s bed and sat down beside her.

"I'm alright. I have the both of you, no?" [name] smiled, but her eyes clearly showed sadness.

"That's right." And Toru pulled [name] into a hug, and Hajime soon joined them.

"I'm sorry though… I'm no longer that happy and carefree girl…" [name] mumbled, and she soon broke down.

"Hush, it's alright…"

* * *

A few weeks had passed by ever since that day that [name] broke down. It had been a few weeks had passed and [name] changed; almost drastically. Sure she still attended volleyball trainings; sure she was still devoted to volleyball. But the life in her eyes died off. She stopped smiling, stopped laughing. She stops complimenting whenever her teammates did a good job at training. She stopped opening up to Toru and Hajime; she doesn't greet anybody anymore.

Her everyday routine was to wake up, go to school; bear with all the rumours the whole day; head over for practice and then home. She hardly eats anymore, and her brother couldn't help but notice how loose her shirts were becoming as the days goes by when she wears them. She stopped hanging out with Toru and Hajime during lunch, she always sat alone in class; and despite the number of times Hanamaki and Matsukawa tried to get her to join them; she wouldn't.

The rumours were getting pretty serious. Someone apparently started a rumour saying that she had sex with Hajime; and that now she was just acting all helpless and innocent. She herself knew it wasn't true; Hajime knew it wasn't true; Toru knew it wasn't true; heck even the whole volleyball team knew it wasn't true.

"And then I was raped. And, slowly, my entire world, everything I thought I knew, began to unravel. I was broken and it was the darkest, loneliest feeling I've ever encountered. During that time, I thought I'd never be able to pull myself out of that black hole. Would I ever be that carefree, happy girl again?" [name] wrote down in her journal, and soon enough she shut it and placed it back into her bag.

"Hey, [name]-san?" Kindaichi spoke up.

"[name] will do. What do you want?"

"Want to have lunch together?" Kunimi asked, and [name] shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead."

"But you look like you're losing weight…" Kindaichi mumbled out.

"It's just your imagination." [name] smiled a fake smile at the duo.

* * *

[name] sat on her bed as she stared at the blade that was lying on her fair skinned thigh. She then sighed and walked up the mirror, lifting her shirt slightly; exposing her stomach. There laid all the scars that she had given herself ever since that dreadful day. There laid the amount of hatred she had for herself; the amount of pain she was bearing. Yet nobody knew about it.

She sighed as she let go of her shirt, and head over to her bed; grabbing the blade and placing it into her drawer. She then laid in bed, and shut her eyes as soon as she heard the front door opening, and a voice she knew too well;

"[name]! Nii-chan is home~"

* * *

"Mou, Iwa-chan. [name] isn't herself anymore."

"I can see that clearly, trashykawa."

"What should we do?"

"Oi, assikawa; you want to know something?"

"Is it a secret?"

"Definitely."

"SAY IT!"

* * *

Hanamaki laid in his bed as he thought about [name]. At first he thought he had feelings for her as a little sister; wanting to protect her from all that has happened to her. But as the weeks goes by, he realises it wasn't that simple at all. He missed the way that [name] smiles and laugh; he missed the way she will always compliment her teammates and the boys whenever they finished practices. He missed having her with them during the lunch breaks.

"Damn. This girl is as attractive as Oikawa." Hanamaki mumbled.

 _And a certain [name] and Toru both sneezed at the same time._

Hanamak then grabbed out his phone as he looked at the wallpaper; where it was a picture of him, Toru, Hajime, Matsukawa and [name]. It was funny, Hanamaki found it funny that how can a girl whom he hasn't known that well; affect him so much? He had always wondered what it's like to fall in love; but he has never ever thought that it will be this fast with a girl he has just met recently.

And the bad thing was, Hajime knew.

" _Makki, I want to talk to you." Hajime called out as soon as he saw how sad Hanamaki looked when [name] said that she wasn't going to join them for lunch once again._

" _Sup?"_

" _You like [name], don't you?"_

" _Eh? No."_

" _Don't deny."_

" _S-Shut up…"_

" _I knew it. The way you look at her is way too obvious."_

" _Don't tell her, please."_

" _Why will I? She's afraid, oblivious and numb. I'll tell you good luck."_

" _Iwaizumi, sometimes I don't know if you're being helpful or not."_

" _Because, you're my friend. She's my friend as well; but seeing her like this pains me, and I know that you wouldn't do anything shallow to her. But you need to wait; and I don't know if she will open up anytime soon. Things happened; nobody can guarantee."_

* * *

"[name], you have been losing a lot of weight lately. Is everything alright at home?" her physical education asked her as he noticed that her weight had dropped by quite a bit; and she looked sick.

"I'm fine, sensei."

"Alright then."

And [name] walked out of the room and headed to sit at a bench; waiting for everybody else to finish taking their height and weight. [name] sighed as soon as she saw her brother waving at her from the third storey.

"[name]!"

And she looked up to give her brother a fake smile, before looking down again.

"I don't know how I did it and I don't know how long it took me to do it, but I ended up pushing myself off the bed and rolling onto the floor. I started to run without my clothes or any of my stuff, but before getting to the door, turned back around to grab my clothes and my phone. My only thought was that I needed my nii-chan; I needed Hajime as well." [name] thought to herself as she remembered that very dreadful day.

"Alright class! We will be combining classes for physical education with the 3rd Years from class 6."

"KYAHH, IT'S OIKAWA-SENPAI!"

And the fangirls started to go wild, while the teacher facepalmed and muttered curses under his breath. Not noticing that [name] had slipped out of class and was walking up the staircase towards the rooftop.

* * *

[name] sat leaning against the wall on the top of the rooftop. She sighed as she closed her eyes, trying her best to forget what had happened on that day.

"Did that just happen? What just happened? I was confused and all I knew was that I felt completely torn apart. I wanted to crawl out of my skin. I felt dirty, ashamed, embarrassed and was alone standing in the middle of the hallway, with nowhere to go to." [name] mumbled to herself.

"It's in the past though." And [name]'s eyes immediately shot opened the moment she heard someone speaking to her. She turned to look and realised that Hanamaki was just beside her, leaning against the wall as well; with his eyes shut.

"Oikawa told me to come and find you."

"I thought he would have asked Hajime."

"Iwaizumi is out on an excursion right now."

"Ah, I see."

"[name]?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm trying."

"Stop pushing people away."

"Everybody are liars. They leave eventually."

"Just like him." [name] thought to herself.

"No. I won't."

"Hanamaki-senpai; you're being awfully clingy all of a sudden."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Nice kill, [name]!" Aimi called out as she ruffled [name]'s hair.

"Alright, break time." The coach called out, and the girls ran towards their water bottles to get a sip of refreshing cool water into their system. [name] was standing all by herself at the other side of the bench, whereas the rest of the team were standing together.

"Ne, don't you think [name] doesn't seem like herself lately?" Aikiko asked.

"Yeah, you're right about it. She doesn't look happy at all." Haruhi answered as she set down her bottle.

"I heard about the new rumour about her. I wonder who has so much time to start such an atrocious thing!"

"It's alright, as long as we know how [name] really is, it's fine."

"Yeah, the rumours don't define her one bit."

"Girls, we need to be there for her alright?" Aimi spoke out, and the girls nodded.

"Alright girls. That's the end of today's training. There will be a practice match against Karasuno High; so I expect purrrfect win alright?!"

"Did he just…."

"Yeah… He did…."

"He needs to stop…."

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

"You need to stop eating, [name]." [name] muttered to herself as she stuck her fingers down her throat, her upper body hovering above the toiletbowl; forcing herself to purge out all of the contents that she had eaten with her fellow teammates.

"[name]? Are you alright?" she heard Toru's voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright then."

Not realising that Toru heard her vomiting the entire time.

* * *

"Iwa-chan! What should I do? [name] has been binge eating and then she goes and force herself to empty the contents from her stomach!" Toru cried out as he plots himself on the sofa in Hajime's shared apartment with Hanamaki as well as Matsukawa.

"Heck, you think I didn't notice? Everytime when she eats something, she will go to the toilet." Hajime snapped out, and Toru flinched slightly.

"Do you think she's suffering from depression?" Matsukawa spoke as he rolled onto his back on the floor.

"More like, she's suffering from her past." Hanamaki muttered, and the trio then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Looks like…"

"Someone has been…"

"Paying awfully…"

"A lot of attention." The trio finished the last sentence

"S-SHUT UP!"

* * *

"[name]! Wait for me!" Toru called out as he saw his sister walking home alone from school.

"Hey, nii-chan." [name] mumbled out, and Toru stared at her in shock.

Her skin was pale; her lips weren't the usual pink colour it was supposed to be. Her eyes had dark circles and eye bags as well; and she looked so much skinnier than before.

"[name]! What happened to you?!"

"Huh?"

"You look horrible!"

"Thanks…"

"I DON'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!"

* * *

"Huh…?" [name] mumbled out.

"You heard us, we're going to keep watch on you for 24/7!" Toru exclaimed.

"But… Why?"

"Because, you're obviously starving yourself. Look at you!" Toru continued.

"You'll have breakfast with trashykawa and me; lunch with Makki and Matsukawa. Then dinner with all of us!" Hajime continued, and [name] could only raise an eyebrow.

"All the more I'm gonna keep a distance from you lunatics." [name] mumbled out.

"HEY!" the four of them cried out.


	3. Flu

"ACHOO!"

And [name] flinch and covered her face when her brother sneezed right in her face, a few of his saliva spitting onto her as well.

"Nii-chan!" [name] whined out as she grabbed a tissue for him and also for herself to wipe her face clean. Apparently her brother was down with a terrible cold; but he was determined to go to school. Not for himself, but for the sake of [name].

"Trashykawa, stop getting your dirty bacteria into our food you nitwit." Hajime commented as he shields his breakfast plate away from Toru who was about to sneeze again. [name] immediately grabbed hold of her plate and ran towards the side avoiding just in time.

"AHCHOO!"

And Toru immediately grabbed hold of the box of tissue and stuffed his nose with tissue.

"Urgh… I feel terrible…" Toru mumbled out, and both [name] and Hajime rolled their eyes at him at the same time before speaking in unison;

"Then stay at home!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ACHOO!"

* * *

"Ahchoo!" [name] sneezed softly as she walked alongside with Hajime towards their High School.

"Trashykawa must have given you that." Hajime commented as he shifted off his volleyball jacket and draped it over [name]'s petite frame.

"Definitely…" [name] muttered to herself as she pulled Hajime's jacket around her tighter; wrapping it around her petite frame.

"Remember, lunch with Hanamaki and Matsukawa." Hajime spoke out, and [name] groaned.

"They're probably not going to let me go to the toilet after lunch too, just like how you and nii-chan forbid me to go to the toilet." [name] muttered out loudly enough for Hajime to hear.

"You think we don't know what you're doing to yourself?"

And [name] immediately shut her mouth, for she knew she was caught for her binge eating and emptying of contents. She muttered soft curses under her breath, and Hajime couldn't help but smile softly as he patted her head lightly.

"Stop destroying your body alright? If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for us. Or rather, trashykawa."

* * *

"Keep an eye on her for us alright? She has been binge eating and forcing herself to empty out her stomach everytime after she eats something." Hajime spoke as he faced both Kindaichi and Kunimi.

"Yes, Iwaizumi-san!" Kindaichi responded, whereas Kunimi just nodded.

"Ahchoo!" [name] sneezed a little louder than before as she shivered slightly, walking down the hallway towards where her locker was; which was apparently just in between Toru's and Hajime's. The trio then stopped talking as she got closer, and eventually looked at her when she opened her locker to get out her book for the day. She then wiggled her nose slightly before turning to face the other side where the trio weren't standing and sneezed once more;

"Ahchoo!"

"[name], are you feeling alright?" Kindaichi asked, and [name] turned to face him.

"You look extremely pale." Kunimi commented; and sure enough [name] looked extremely pale. She shivered slightly before shutting her locker, and hugged her books tightly against her chest.

"I-I'm fine…" [name] mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't need a jacket?" Hajime asked as he was about to shift off his jacket once more, which [name] then shook her head indicated that she doesn't need a jacket. She then turned to walk away; heading to her respective class.

"Ahchoo!"

[name] was too sick to actually realise the stares that she was receiving from the girls in the hallway; probably because ever since she started high school, Toru had decided to stop reacting to their fangirls antics and ignore them completely; knowing his sister will get extremely annoyed by it.

"Ahchoo!"

"Mou, ever since [name] entered high school, Oikawa-san hasn't been looking at us fangirls anymore!"

"Yeah, it's her fault! If she didn't come into this school, we will still have Oikawa-senpai with us!"

"Ahchoo!"

"Maybe she did something to Oikawa-san, that's why he has to stay by her side all the time." The same girl spoke out a little louder on purpose to let [name] be able to hear what she had just said. [name] then stopped in her tracks as she heard that sentence, and sighed.

"You know what? You can have nii-chan for yourself; if he wants you anyway. I doubt he will want a girl who speaks ill of his own sister. Ahchoo!"

"How rude!"

"How dare you speak to us like that?!"

"How can I not? When clearly you all like him and claim that you love him; but in fact you only love him for his looks. Not his personality, not how he looks like when he just wakes up; not how he acts when he's sick in bed. You don't know nii-chan; but I do. And how dare you say that I did something to nii-chan?!" [name] yelled out the last bit, causing the girls to flinch slightly.

"How dare you talk back to us!" one of the girls shouted and stomped over towards [name], glaring at her. [name] was too sick to even notice that the girl was right in front of her, and she pushed her away slightly before making her way towards her desk; but she was grabbed by the hair hard.

"Hey!"

"This will teach you not to take Oikawa-senpai away from us!"

"Stop that!" [name] yelled as she yanked the girl's hair as well.

"What are you girls doing!?" the teacher yelled, and the girls immediately stopped fighting.

"The three of you, to the principal's office; now! Oikawa [name], I expected better behaviour from you!"

* * *

"Yo." Hanamaki called out as he saw [name] and the other two girls coming out from the principal's office. The two girls immediately ran towards him and started to ask him where Toru was; however, Hanamaki just ignored the girls and walked past them, pushing them aside and walking towards where [name] stood.

"You alright?" Hanamaki asked.

"Yeah…" [name] mumbled.

"Oh god, now she has Hanamaki-senpai wrapped around her finger!"

"What a slut!"

The two girls continued to gossip as Hanamaki led [name] away from the duo; knowing that she was definitely fuming with anger. She sighed as she knew the moment she gets home; she will be bombarded with questions as the principal just had to call her oh so loving but sick in bed brother.

"Ignore them." Was all that Hanamaki had said.

"Ahchoo!" [name] sneezed again.

"Did Oikawa gave you that flu?"

"I guess so…" [name] mumbled, and Hanamaki shifted his jacket off of his body and draped it over her petite frame; just like how Hajime did it.

"We're going for lunch already; did you bring any food from home?" Hanamaki asked as he walked up the stairs towards the rooftop; with [name] just beside him. She was slipping her arms into the sleeves of the jacket when he had asked her, and Hanamaki noticed how big it looked on her; but she looks cute in it; and he couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight; which [name] didn't notice at all.

"Nah, nii-chan was sneezing the entire time on my food; I definitely won't want to bring food that contains his annoying virus." [name] mumbled out as she wrapped her arms around her petite frame as she stepped out through the opened door that Hanamaki had opened for her.

"Ahchoo!"

"Ah, they're here already." She heard Matsukawa spoke, and she walked towards their usual spot.

"How you feeling, [name]?" Hajime asked as she settled herself in between him and Hanamaki.

"Terrible… Ahchoo!" [name] mumbled and then sneezed.

"I heard from assikawa about the complaint, what happened?" Hajime asked as he handed her a cup of hot tea to help her with her flu.

"Fangirls…" [name] mumbled.

* * *

"AHCHOO!" [name] sneezed even louder as she did her warm up before her volleyball training; her teammates were looking at her with worried looks. She looked even more pale and was already sweating despite wearing just her training attire.

"[name]? Do you want to go home and rest instead?"

"Yeah, you don't look too well."

"I'm fine…" [name] mumbled.

"Alright, practice your spiking!" the coached yelled out, and the girls got in line while Makiko stood near the net, preparing to toss the ball.

"Nice kill!"

"Nice kill!"

"Nice kill!"

"[NAME]!" the girls yelled out as [name]'s reflexes where slow, and she had hit the ball with her fingertips only, while she landed in a wobbly manner; causing her to fall onto her knees.

"Oikawa [name], you should head home and rest instead. The practice match is tomorrow, I will want you to be in tip top shape!" the coached yelled out, and [name] could only sigh. The door to the gymnasium then opened, and revealed a rather irritated Hajime.

"[NAME]! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR CLASSROOM UNTIL WE COME AND PICK YOU UP! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ATTENDING TRAINING TODAY!"

And the girls giggled as [name] could only sneeze in response to Hajime's outburst.

* * *

"Luckily today's training was cancelled." Hanamaki spoke out as he stretched his arms above his head, flexing his arms muscles in the meantime as his jacket was still on [name]'s petite frame. [name] was walking beside Hajime at the front while he and Matsukawa were behind.

"AHCHOO!" [name] sneezed even louder, and her body shivered even more.

"When we get to your house, I'm giving shittykawa a food beating." Hajime muttered.

"Ahchoo! Mou, Hajime. Nii-chan is sick too, go easy on him will you? Sometimes the both of you makes me wonder if – ahchoo! – if you two are actually gay for each other." [name] commented, and Hajime gaped at her while…

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA. GAY FOR EACH OTHER, MAYBE THAT'S TRUE!" both Hanamaki and Matsukawa shouted as they turned the corner, reaching [name]'s house in a matter of footsteps.

* * *

"SHITTYKAWA!" Hajime yelled as soon as he stepped into the house, and the four of them could hear thumping and footsteps from above.

"[NAME]! WHAT HAPPENED?! AHCHOO! THE PRINCIPLE, AHCHOO! CALLED ME TODAY! AHCHOO!" And [name] quickly move to the side as she wanted to sneeze; and also to avoid Toru;

"AHCHOO!" the both of them sneezed at the same time, and [name] glared at him while he pouts childishly at her.

"I hate you nii-chan… Urgh…" [name] mumbled out as she shoved past Toru and walked up to her room, slamming the door shut. She was beyond irritated with the flu that Toru had given her; and she was doing fine when she woke up today!"

"MOU! AHCHOO! [NAME]! AHCHOO!"

"AHCHOO! I HATE YOU NII-CHAN!"

* * *

[name] was snuggled up in her bed, still wearing Hanamaki's jacket; fast asleep for the past 2 hours. She felt extremely tired; and was actually glad that her coach had told her to head home today to rest instead of practicing.

Whereas Toru was busy whining in the living room and not getting his rest as he was complaining to Hajime, Hanamaki and Matsukawa about how mean [name] was being to him despite him being sick.

"Mou! Iwa-chan! [name] is totally being – Ahchoo! – mean to me!"

"Trashykawa…"

"Eh? Yes, Iwa-chan? Ahchoo!"

"STOP SNEEZING DIRECTLY INTO MY FACE!"

"S-Sorry!"

"She's sick too, if you didn't realise it." Hanamaki commented.

"Oikawa, since you're more honest when you're sick; we shall ask you a few things." Matsukawa spoke.

"Eh?" Toru responded with a confused look in his eyes.

* * *

[name] woke up and she looked at her clock; realising that it was only 7pm at night. She sighed and sat up straight, but immediately laid back down and groan out loudly as a major headache greeted her as soon as she woke up. Her body felt hot despite it raining outside; and that's when she realised she was still clad in Hanamaki's jacket.

A knock was heard on the door, and it soon opened. [name] then squinted slightly as her vision was blurry due to her teary eyes that she will always get whenever she had the flu.

"You're awake already." Which [name] responded by just nodded her head only; clearly knowing that it was Hajime who had entered her room.

"Are you hungry?" which [name] shook her head, and Hajime sighed as he set down the tray of porridge.

"Tomorrow's your _**practice match**_ , are you sure you don't want to eat something and take medicine and then get some rest?" Hajime just had to emphasise on those two words…

"And not to forget, we're going to watch as well."

"URGH, GET OUT HAJIME!" and [name] weakly threw her pillow at him, which he caught it perfectly and whacked her butt with it, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Get up and eat!"

"That's the Hajime I know…" [name] muttered as she sat up and held her head.

* * *

"Makki! I thought Iwa-chan was lying to me, but I didn't know you really like her!"

"God, stop acting like it's a big fuss, Oikawa."

"It is a big fuss! You like her. You LIKE MY SISTER! AHCHOO!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"it's alright Makki, I trust you! But I'll warn you if you hurt her…" and Toru immediately sent off a murderous aura like how he always gave out during volleyball matches.

"I don't mind telling you ALLLLLLLLLLL about my [name]! AHCHOO!"

"First things first, Oikawa… Stop sneezing at our faces…" Matsukawa commented as he grabbed the tissue from the tissue box for the 8th time and passing some to Hanamaki.

"You need to know a few things before you – AHCHOO! – actually start chasing after – AHCHOO! – her…" Toru mumbled as he grabbed hold of a tissue and blew his nose to clear the blockage.

"Such as?" Hanamaki asked as he took another tissue from Matsukawa to wipe his face.

"First is, her current relationship with her ex-boyfriend. I can assure you, she doesn't have feelings for him anymore; but she's more of afraid of him when she sees him."

"That I know…" Hanamaki mumbled.

"Aye. AHCHOO! S-S-S – AHCHOO! – Secondly, her plans for the future. [name] isn't – AHCHOO! – the kind who will – AHCHOO! – settle down for someone for a short term basis. She is definitely aiming for – AHCHOO! – college…" Toru then rubbed his temples as he felt a massive headache approaching.

"Uhhuh…" Hanamaki responded, taking note mentally of what Toru was telling him.

"Her daily schedule. As her – AHCHOO! – brother… Her schedule is simple… AHCHOO! She wakes up, goes to school, volleyball practice and then back home. AHCHOO! If you're going to – AHCHOO! – ask me about her favourite place, I will say the pet shop; she loves dogs. The library or a bookstore; she is a bookworm if you don't know. And of course, the park. She loves watching the kids play at the park! AHCHOO!"

"So… She likes kids?"

"YEAH! SHE LOVES KIDS!"

"Alright, alright…"

"Does Makki not want to have kids with my sister? She has great genes!"

"Times like this, why won't you sneeze?" Matsukawa commented.

"That's thinking too far into the future! We're not even dating, and also she isn't returning my feelings!"

"That's because she's oblivious to it!"

"And numb, have you seen the boys she rejected ever since she started high school? I did a counting, and she already rejected 8 boys already in a dull manner!" Matsukawa added on.

"She's afraid too! Makki you need to be patient!"

"I'M NOT RUSHING HER!"

"Anyway, - AHCHOO! – you should talk to [name] in a friend way first; find out her – AHCHOO! – stance on the important things in your life!"

"Easy for you to say…" Hanamaki mumbled.

"Takahiro here turns into a flustered child when he tried to talk to [name]; she has the tendency to just stare at him with a confused look in his eyes which he finds cute." Matsukawa explained.

"AH! SHE'S CUTE ISN'T SHE?! SHE'S THE MOST ADORABLE SISTER IN THE WHOLE WORLD, AND I'M GLAD SHE'S MI – AHCHOO! – MINE!"

"We get it Oikawa!" both Matsukawa and Hanamaki yelled at Toru.

"Mou. Meanie! Just as mean as Iwa-chan!"

"What was that, crappykawa?!"

"HEEEEEEEE! IWA-CHAN!"

"How's [name] feeling?" Matsukawa asked as Hajime sat down beside them on the floor.

"She's asleep. She fell asleep after taking her medications."

"Mou, Iwa-chan you're so mean! I don't see you taking care of me!"

"Shut it, shittykawa and continue with the advices already!"

"Hai, hai! AHCHOO! And also what she's most sensitive about! She's extremely protective when it comes to me and Iwa-chan! Actually I believe she's protective to those she cares about! Her relationship with our parents isn't that well; since my parents always compared her to me in everything. I hate that too. She's sensitive when it comes to her past, but if she tells you then you're doing great! AHCHOO!"

"Knowing [name] for all these years; she wants someone who believes in her, trusts her and gives her a sense of security. Someone who will be patient with her and not force her to do things that she doesn't want to. And of course, humour is extremely important." Hajime added on.

"AHCHOO! HAJIME!"

Hajime immediately stood up and ran up into [name]'s room. With the trio following close behind; Toru being part of the trio was running in a wobbly manner though.

"What happened?!"

Hajime slammed the door opened and was greeted with a [name] who was on her knees on the floor, pouting slightly in a cute manner. Hanamaki's jacket was seen sliding off one of her shoulders exposing her uniform which she hasn't changed out from. She then raised her hands up slightly and Hajime knew that she needed help to get up.

"I'll do it." And Hanamaki walked past Hajime and placed both his hands beneath [name]'s armpits and lifted her up without any trouble. He then set her on the bed, and soon sat down beside her as well.

"And what are you doing on the floor?" Hajime asked as he settled himself in front of [name] on the floor.

"I wanted to shower, but I lost balance. I feel better though; my nose isn't stuffy but the headache is still there." [name] mumbled out.

"[NAME]!"

And [name] shoved her brother in the face just in time, causing him to sit on the floor instead.

"Mou, you're so mean like Iwa-chan!"

"Don't pass me your virus! I've got a practice match tomorrow, nii-chan!"

And the night was filled with laughter and whining from you know who.


	4. Practice Match

"What the fuck happened to my locker?" [name] thought to herself as she noticed some water dripping out from the bottom of her locker. She quickly unlocked it and swung the door opened; and was greeted by a disgusting sight. Her locker was in a total mess; the photos that she had pasted on the back of the door was ripped off. Her books were drenched to the inks; and there was a horrible smell coming from within her locker. That's when she noticed a chunk of raw meat sitting right in the middle of her locker. It was rotting away, giving off a horrible smell; and maggots were growing out of it. [name] covered her nose and mouth with her hand and backed away quickly.

"[name]! There you are! I've been looking for you! You should be resting instead of walking around, you're still running that terrible fever of yours. Why are you not loo-? Hey what happened to your locker?!"

"I don't know, nii-chan. I really don't know."

"IWA-CHAN! COME LOOK!" Toru yelled out, and Hajime immediately ran over from the other side of the hallway with both Hanamaki and Matsukawa behind him. The trio soon reached where the duo had stood, and they immediately covered their nose and mouths as well.

"What the fuck happened?!" Hajime cursed out, and [name] shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Looks like my savings is going down the drain again." [name] spoke out.

"DON'T POLLUTE THE SCHOOL WITH YOUR ROTTENESS BITCH. GET OUT OF THIS SCHOOL ALREADY!" someone yelled from down the hallway, and almost immediately both Toru and Hajime ran down the hallway and started to chase after the student.

"In the meantime, while the school cleaner is dealing with your locker; and your brother and best friend is dealing with that particular student; let's escort you to your classroom." Matsukawa spoke out as he walked ahead of [name], and Hanamaki ushered her forward.

"My books though…" [name] whined out.

* * *

"Don't hurt me, I was forced to!"

"Who told you to do it?!" Hajime yelled out as he slammed the boy into the wall once more.

"S-S-Someone b-by the name of Futakuchi…"

"DAMN THAT FUCKER. CAN'T HE LEAVE [NAME] ALONE?!"

"There, there Iwa-chan. Don't get so worked up. And let the poor boy go." And Hajime immediately let go of the now frightened boy, and he took off running; that is until Toru stopped him.

"Let this be a warning. [name] is my only sister, and she's extremely dear to me, and I will not hesitate to kill if someone makes her cry. Got it?" and the boy nodded quickly before running off once again.

"Assikawa…"

"Iwa-chan, we're going to get revenge for [name]."

"I like that idea."

* * *

"[name]-chan, could you follow me for a second? Sensei asked me to get some files from the teacher's room, and I believe I might need some help." A boy messy, blonde hair and a pair of red eyes called out from the front, causing everybody to turn and look at him; including [name].

"Kyouya-kun! Why ask her, instead of me?"

"Ew, the slut is at it again."

"Nooo! Not Kyouya-kun!"

And [name] immediately looked down at her desk as the chattering started once again; the topic being about her. She then clutched her pen tightly in her hand as she tried to control her anger, and looked down at the worksheet which the teacher had given out just before the end of lesson.

"[name]-chan?" and [name] felt a tap on her shoulder, and her head immediately jerked up and her eyes came in contact with a pair of red eyes.

"Can't you ask someone else?" [name] blurted out abruptly and the girls in the class went crazy.

"That bitch just rejected Kyouya-kun! How dare she!"

"That slut, urgh. Major turn off!"

"She didn't have to ruin Kyouya-kun's innocent ears with that disgusting voice of hers."

Kyouya immediately grabbed [name] by her arm and pulled her up roughly. She definitely saw anger flash in his eyes, but it soon was replaced with a sickening sweet smile on his face, and his eyes filled with some sort of happiness that [name] clearly knew that it was fake beyond point.

"You're coming with me." He whispered into her ear in a demanding manner which [name] clearly disliked, and he pulled [name] harshly out of the classroom; not realising two pairs of eyes were following his every move.

"Let's go tell the 3rd years."

"Yeah. Trouble is brewing."

* * *

"The teacher's room is the other way, Kyouya- _san_." [name] spoke out, applying a certain tone on the honorifics, and [name] saw the unhappiness that Kyouya's body showed when he heard what she had just said. He then stopped, turned and face her, still smiling that sickening sweet smile of his;

"Oh? I must have gotten lost. Since I always got lost in your eyes." He spoke as he lifted his hand up and held [name] by the cheek. [name] immediately smacked his hand away, and glared at him;

"Keep your hands to yourself." And she quickly turned and walked away, when all of a sudden she realised that they had actually walked into a janitor's closet.

"what the fuck, since when?" [name] thought to herself; the fever had caused her to be less aware of her surroundings more than usual, and she definitely wasn't pleased with herself about it. She then quickly walked away and headed for the exit, when all of a sudden she was roughly grabbed by the collar and was pulled back in a harsh manner; causing her to fall down.

*click*

Kyouya had locked the door, and [name]'s eyes widened in fear. He then squats down and held her by the shoulders, and he smiled at her once again.

"I can't keep my hands to myself, since they're itching to have you in their grasp." Kyouya spoke in a lustful manner as his hands rubbed [name]'s arms up and down.

"Leave me alone." [name] spoke up and shoved him away, quickly getting onto her feet and running for the exit. She then quickly unlocked the door, which she was lucky to do so in the nick of time; but before she could open the door, she was pulled back once again, her mouth getting covered.

"Not going to happen, you little slut." And Kyouya started to grope her inappropriately. [name] bit her tongue when Kyouya started to unbutton her shirt, with her kneeling on the ground, and his leg spread across it holding her legs down. His other hand held her tightly while his free hand unbuttoned her shirt slowly. His hand then slipped into her bra and he started to grope it in a harsh manner. [name] tried her best to contain her moans, but she accidentally let out a little soft one.

"Ah, you're really a slut aren't you?" and he groped harder.

"S-stop…" [name] mumbled out softly.

"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes."

"Nii-chan… Hajime… Help…" [name] mumbled out as tears started to trail down her face.

"They're not here. They will never save you." Kyouya whispered into [name]'s ears.

*SLAM*

"Son of a bitch." And almost immediately Kyouya was seen crashing into the shelves in the janitor's closet. [name] then quickly buttoned up her shirt and then she felt warmth just behind her, she flinched slightly and immediately turned to have eye contact with Hanamaki Takahiro.

"Yo." He called out, and [name] couldn't help herself but to quickly wrap her arms around his chest, burying her face in it and started to cry out. Hanamaki stared in shock at [name]'s actions, but soon he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and patted her head, whispering comforting words for her to hear.

"What should we do with him?" Hajime asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm tempted to just kill him right now." Toru spoke out as he stared at the now beaten up badly Kyouya who was leaning against the shelf, barely breathing.

"That's a great idea Oikawa-senpai. But I highly doubt [name]-chan will want to see you behind bars though." A female voice was heard, and the boys in the closet soon turned to look at who it was; the volleyball girls team.

"We came when we went to [name]'s class to find her because of the practice match, when Kunimi-kun told us what was going on." Aimi explained as she scanned the area.

"Where's [name]?!" Aikiko ask-yelled, and Hanamaki turned slightly to let the girls see just a fraction of [name]'s figure in his hold.

"Eh?" Makiko questioned and then her mouth soon formed into a smirk.

"Makki~" Makiko teased, and Hanamaki's face immediately turned beet red.

* * *

"Hey, [name]? Don't you think Makki is a little weird around you?" Aimi asked as the team did their stretches together.

"Hm? Not really. Isn't he like that though?" [name] spoke out, and the moment the team heard what she said, they wanted to kill themselves so badly.

"She's oblivious as hell." Haruhi whispered to Yumi, who nodded in response.

"Oh really? Don't you feel at least a little attracted to him?" Kimiko asked as she got in line to get ready for some spiking practices.

"Ah? No." [name] replied dully, and the girls stared at her in shock at her numbness that was directed in her answer; Makiko even forgot to toss the ball, and it landed nicely in the palms of her hands.

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" the coach yelled, and the girls immediately got back to practice.

"What about Iwaizumi-senpai?" Yumi asked as she moved up in the line.

"Hajime is just like an older brother to me, he's like nii-chan. Only thing is he isn't clingy like him."

"Should we help Makki?" Makiko ask-whispered to Aimi.

"I don't know… [name] is a little difficult to deal with."

"Karasuno High's team has arrived!" the manager of the boys' team called out, and the girls quickly got in line after they had changed into another set of practice clothes. The girls were wearing a turquoise t-shirt and white shorts, each of them holding a certain lime green sports bib.

* * *

"We made it just in time!" Toru yelled out as he leaned over the railings at the second floor of the gymnasium where the practice match was being held.

"Karasuno fighting!" and the boys team from Seijo immediately looked across and that's when they noticed the boys team from Karasuno High was also present.

"Yoohoo, Tobio-chan~" Toru yelled out to Kageyama, and Kageyama couldn't help but stare in shock.

"It's about to start." Kunimi spoke out as he looked down to the first floor, where the girls were getting into their positions.

"Remember, you can count on each other on this very court!" Aimi yelled out as she brought the girls in a huddle.

"Seijo, fight!"

"Karasuno… Fight!"

* * *

"Kimiko, nice serve!"

"Nice receive!"

"Center!" and [name] quickly ran beside Aikiko and blocked together with her. The ball hit the hands of [name]'s, causing it to be a one touch; and she slowed the ball momentum down.

"Nice one-touch!"

"I got it!"

"Left!" [name] called out, and Makiko set the ball to her, allowing her to spike. [name] jumped up and she spotted a blind spot quickly within the opponents' blocking; an opened left. [name] then slammed her hand down, and the ball easily got through the opponents' block; and allowing her to score a point.

"Nice kill!" and the girls ruffled [name]'s head.

"NICE KILL, [NAME]!" Hajime yelled out from the second floor, and [name] look up to see him and Toru waving; and Hanamaki giving her a thumbs up. She then quickly got back into position.

* * *

"[name], you sure you doing okay? You don't look too good." Makiko asked as she saw how heavy [name] was panting even though they were only into 20 minutes of the second set, and it wasn't even a critical match. [name] the nodded in response, as she looked towards the front hearing the whistle being blown.

"[name] doesn't look too well." Hajime commented as he saw how slow [name]'s reaction has gotten.

"You're right about that, Iwa-chan. She's still having the fever." Toru commented as he stared intently at his own sister's movements with a worried look in his eyes.

"Takahiro, stop gripping the railings so tightly. Your knuckles are beyond the colour white." Matsukawa commented as he noticed how tightly Hanamaki was gripping the railings.

* * *

"Match point!"

"Alright girls, just one more point and this match is over!" Aimi called out, but couldn't help but look at [name] with a worried look. Actually the entire team was worried about her; she looked extremely pale as each 10 minutes goes by, and her movements were getting slower too. The fact that she's actually the fittest in the team, and she doesn't get out of breath that easily; makes it even more worrying for the team; as well as the boys who were on the second floor.

"[name], nice serve!" and [name] served a rather weak serve, and it hit the net, balancing right on the top of the net; soon falling over into the opponents' court.

"FRONT!"

And the three players in the front dived for the ball, but it ended up hitting straight into the net.

"Seijo, wins!"

"We won! Nice serve, [name]!"

"[name]?"

"[NAME]!"


	5. Warded

" _What's the point of you crying right now? It's already done, you can't change the fact that you're no longer a virgin." [name]'s father spat out as he glared at [name]; who had her face buried in the crook of Toru's neck, and her arms wrapped around him so tightly, and with Hajime beside the hugging duo; rubbing her back up and down to soothe her sobs._

" _Dad, that's kind of harsh to say that to [name]!" Toru snapped back and glared back fiercely at his very own father; which then Hajime patted him on the shoulder and shook his head; as if telling him to calm down and not fall out with his family._

" _You're pampering her too much, Toru! If she doesn't learn the hard way, she will just rely on you all the time. What will happen when you get married and move out?!" Toru's mum cried out as she held back her husband who was about to go berserk at any moment as they listened to [name]'s sobbing._

" _Then I won't get married. [name] has always been there for me and supporting me like how a sister does; and I will not tolerate anybody putting her down; including blood-related family or relatives." Toru spoke out in such a serious manner, causing his very own parents to flinch._

" _I'm bringing her to my room. Let's go Iwa-chan."_

*Beep… Beep… Beep*

"Eh…?" [name] thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes to the beeping sound of machines. The bright light blinded her temporarily; and soon she blinked her eyes a few times to regain her vision. She then looked around, and realised she was in a hospital bed.

"[name]?" [name]'s gaze soon shifted to the side, where her chocolate brown eyes soon met a pair of the same colour.

"Nii-chan?"

"You're awake, thank god!" Toru cried out as he lunged himself at [name], hugging her tightly.

"Trashykawa, don't apply too much pressure into that hug. She needs to breathe!" Hajime yelled and immediately grabbed hold of Toru by the collar and "threw" him backwards; with Toru ending up just next to the dustbin in the hospital ward.

"Almost got the trash in!" Matsukawa commented.

"Dang, just a few inches away only!" Hanamaki added on.

"Mou, you guys are being so mean!"

And [name] just giggled softly as Hajime helped to prop her up on the bed.

"What happened to me?" [name] asked as she held the cup of water that Hajime held out for her.

"Bakaaaaaaaaaaa." Hanamaki muttered out as he sat down on the spot on the bed that was empty; and [name] blinked in confusion at Hanamaki's sudden comment.

"Eh?

" _Match point!"_

" _Alright girls, just one more point and this match is over!" Aimi called out, but couldn't help but look at [name] with a worried look. Actually the entire team was worried about her; she looked extremely pale as each 10 minutes goes by, and her movements were getting slower too. The fact that she's actually the fittest in the team, and she doesn't get out of breath that easily; makes it even more worrying for the team; as well as the boys who were on the second floor._

" _[name], nice serve!" and [name] served a rather weak serve, and it hit the net, balancing right on the top of the net; soon falling over into the opponents' court._

" _FRONT!"_

 _And the three players in the front dived for the ball, but it ended up hitting straight into the net._

" _Seijo, wins!"_

" _We won! Nice serve, [name]!"_

" _[name]?"_

" _[NAME]!"_

 _Toru and the others immediately ran down from the second level; except for Hajime who immediately jumped off from the second level, causing Matsukawa to yell at him for his stupidity; for fear that he might get injured, but in the end he was safe on the first floor._

" _[name]!" Hajime immediately placed his hand on her forehead, and he swore that he could actually fry an egg on her forehead, and it will definitely be cooked to perfection._

" _Coach, call the ambulance!" Toru yelled as he quickly grabbed his towel out of his school bag and poured out his water bottle's content, drenching it; not caring whether the gymnasium floor was getting wet and dirty as well. He then quickly placed the towel on her forehead, and knelt down beside Hajime; watching [name] breathing heavily._

" _Nii-chan…" [name] mumbled out as she breathed heavily._

" _BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" Toru yelled as he held [name]'s hand tightly in his own._

" _S-Sorry…" she mumbled once more, and Toru immediately started to cry._

" _Baka, she's not dying!" Hajime yelled as he punched Toru hard on the head._

" _HANAMAKI, YOU TOO! STOP WITH THE SOUR LOOK!" Hajime yelled as he glared daggers at Hanamaki; which Matsukawa immediately punched him in the stomach._

" _W-What happened?" Haruhi asked as she drenched her own towel with the water from her water bottle, and handed it to Hajime who took it and wiped [name]'s face._

" _She was already having a fever; I told her not to force herself to participate in the practice match, but look at her now!" Toru yell-whined as he started to pinch [name]'s cheeks hard._

" _Ow… Nii-chan…" [name] mumbled out with a soft smile on her face._

" _Baka, you still got the time to smile?!"_

" _Heh…"_

"Oh wait, don't tell me. I remember already." [name] spoke out in a haste as an embarrassed look soon appeared on her face.

"Takahiro and I will be stepping out for a little while ya!" Matsukawa yelled out as he quickly grabbed a confused looking Hanamaki by his arm and dragged him out of the room in a haste manner.

"Now that's what I call gay for each other." Hajime muttered as Toru came over to the bed after dusting the imaginary dust off his pants and settled himself in the previous spot that Hanamaki had sat at.

"But I still think you and nii-chan are gay for each other."

"[NAME]!" both Toru and Hajime yelled at the same time.

* * *

"Oi, Issei! Where are you dragging me off to?!" Hanamaki basically snapped as Matsukawa wasn't plan on letting go of his arm.

"Baka. You nearly gave yourself away." Matsukawa muttered out, and Hanamaki immediately pulled hard causing Matsukawa to stagger back a little.

"What do you mean?" and Matsukawa turned and flinched slightly as he saw how panic Hanamaki looked.

"You're lucky that she couldn't see your face clearly earlier on today. And for the fact that she didn't notice the meaning of your 'baka' back at the hospital." Matsukawa mumbled out as he continued to walk down the streets heading towards the convenience store with Hanamaki following him close behind.

"Welcome!" the staff at the convenience store called out as both the volleyball players walked into the convenience store.

"Makki!" Hanamaki heard a female voice calling out, and he turned to meet a pair of violet eyes.

"She's still calling you that?" Matsukawa whispered, and Hanamaki sighed.

"Ever since childhood. She never uses my first name." Hanamaki whispered back, as a girl with short light brown hair and violet eyes made her way towards the duo.

"Makiko… Shouldn't you be calling me by my first name already…" Hanamaki mumbled out as Makiko stopped in front of him.

"How about Taka-chan then!" Makiko spoke out, and Matsukawa stifled a laugh.

"Forget it… Makki is better…" Hanamaki mumbled.

"Mou, you shouldn't be so dull to your cousin!" Makiko whined, and that's when she felt someone ruffling her hair.

"Kiko, you shouldn't tease your cousin like that." Aimi called out.

"Also, the fact that the girls are all on first name basis; it makes it easier for [name] to feel welcomed as well!" Haruhi spoke out as she grabbed something off the shelf.

"Speaking of [name]… How is she?" Aimi asked as she shifted the basket in her hand into the other, allowing Haruhi to be able to drop the item that she had grabbed off the shelf.

"She's awake, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are keeping her company" Matsukawa spoke out as he took a look at what the girls were buying.

"A shame that the 2nd Years are stuck with extra classes. We were planning to visit her after we're done buying some stuffs for her." Aimi spoke out as she fumbled through the basket.

"Oh right, Makki! Any idea what flavour chocolate does [name] likes?" Makiko asked as she looked through the aisle that had chocolates.

"Ah… Milk chocolate…" Hanamaki mumbled out, and Makiko squealed.

"You're finally in love you dork!"

"HEY!"

"But… How did you know? Even Iwaizumi and Oikawa doesn't know." Matsukawa asked in a suspicious manner, and Hanamaki immediately turned beet red while the girls crowded around him to hear his story.

"Well… You see…"

" _Would you like one?" Hanamaki asked as he held out a box of chocolate to [name], who was seated beside him on the rooftop._

" _Oh? Did you receive that from a fan? And where's Matsukawa-senpai?" [name] asked as she pulled her knees together._

" _I got it from Makiko. And Issei is down for cleaning duty today."_

" _Ah… I see." [name] responded, and Hanamaki flinched slightly._

" _Here, try this." And Hanamaki grabbed hold of [name]'s hand which shook slightly, due to the sudden contact. He noticed it, but ignored as he dropped a piece of the chocolate into her hand. [name] then placed the chocolate into her mouth, allowing it to melt against her tongue…_

" _WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR FACE?!" Hanamaki yell-asked as he saw [name]'s face all scrunched up in disgust. She started to make cute little movements with her mouth and Hanamaki blushed._

" _I hate dark chocolate…" [name] mumbled out as she drowned her water bottle's content._

" _Ah? I'm sorry. I didn't know that."_

" _ilk…late…" [name] mumbled._

" _What was that?" Hanamaki asked as he moved closer to her head._

" _Milk chocolate…" [name] mumbled a little clearer._

" _What about it?" Hanamaki asked._

" _I love milk chocolate…" [name] mumbled out, and Hanamaki stared in shock._

" _S-She… Just told me her favourite chocolate!" Hanamaki thought to herself._

" _D-Don't tell nii-chan or Hajime… They don't know it too…" [name] mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her knees once more._

" _why didn't you?" Hanamaki asked out of curiosity as he picked out a chocolate that was definitely milk chocolate, and placed it against [name]'s lips, causing her to blush slightly as she opened her mouth._

" _They will pamper me nonstop with my favourite things…" [name] mumbled out as she savour the sweetness of her favourite chocolate flavour._

" _What about…" Hanamki then stopped as he decided not to mention_ _ **his**_ _name._

" _Kenji-kun? I didn't tell him too."_

" _So I'm the only one who knows?"_

" _Kind of…"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I like you." [name] stated out flatly, and Hanamaki immediately blushed._

" _Eh?!"_

" _I like how you're always there just like how Hajime is. How protective you are, just like how nii-chan is. You're a great friend, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to our friendship when I don't tell you things about me. And also you're not the kind who will go around announcing what I love." [name] mumbled out in embarrassment._

" _Oh… Just a friend…" Hanamaki thought to himself sadly._

" _Hanamaki-senpai? Are you listening?" [name] asked._

" _E-Eh? Yeah?"_

" _Mou, you weren't!"_

" _S-Sorry. Could you repeat what you said?"_

" _We should be heading back in; it's going to rain." [name] spoke as she looked up at the sky. Hanamaki then stood up and held his hand out for [name], which she gladly accepted it._

" _Makki." Hanamaki spoke, and [name] stared at him with a confused look. He then blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck and faced her once more._

" _Call me Makki."_

"You should thank me for being on cleaning duty that day." Matsukawa mumbled as he grabbed hold some milk chocolate and dropped it into the basket that Aimi was carrying; he then grabbed hold of the basket from her and held it in his hand.

"Aww, Makki is blushing~" the three girls called out as they giggled at how flustered Hanamaki looked.

* * *

"Mou, where's Matsukawa-senpai and Makki?" [name] pout-whined as she sat up on her bed, staring out of the window; into the night view that greeted her.

"Makki? HEY! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU ALLOWED TO CALL HIM THAT?!" Toru asked with a surprised tone, and Hajime could only fake smile and shake his head.

"Did someone call for me?" and the trio in the ward immediately looked towards the door, and [name] immediately smiled widely.

"MAKKI!"

"Yo!"

"Hanamaki Takahiro, I would love to have a word with you." Toru spoke, and Hajime stood beside him, both giving off a rather dark aura. With that, the duo dragged Hanamaki out of the room once more, to god knows where in the hospital.

"[name]!"

"Aimi-senpai, Makiko-senpai, Haruhi-senpai!" she called out, and the 3rd Year girls came over and hugged her tightly.

"You shouldn't push yourself too much, [name]!"

"We wouldn't want you to injure yourself, right?"

"Don't be such a baka already. When you're not up for the game, let us know!"

"Mou, senpais!" [name] mumbled out.

"Don't add the senpai behind out names, we told you to call us by our first names for a reason." Haruhi spoke out as she ruffled [name]'s hair.

"T-Those were your first names?!"

"You didn't realise that?"

"Oi… I'm here you know…" Matsukawa mumbled out, and the girls couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"So… Since when has she been allowed to call you by that nickname?" Hajime asked as he pushed Toru's head back, as he was glaring daggers at Hanamaki.

"Ever since I offered her some chocolates." Hanamaki spoke out as he took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Trashykawa, aren't you happy? [name] is opening up." Hajime asked.

"B-B-But… My [name]…"

"What's in that bag?" Hajime asked as he eyed the plastic bag that Hanamaki was gripping onto so tightly.

"J-Just… Some chocolates…" Hanamaki mumbled with a blush on his face.

"You know [name]'s favourite chocolate?!" Toru yelled, and Hanamaki nodded hesitantly.

"DAMMIT. DID YOU USE A SPELL ON HER?!"

"But still, it's great knowing that she's opening up." Hajime spoke with a soft smile on his face.

"BUT MY PRECIOUS [NAME]!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"You know, ever since [name] entered our lives; I can't help but admire her." Yumi spoke as she packed up her books and placed it into her school bag.

"Why is that?" Aikiko asked as she stood up from her chair and did some stretches.

"She's strong. Yet weak at the same time." Yumi commented as she fixed her blazer.

"She tries to not let it show; how much she's hurting inside. She places everyone else before her." Kimiko added on as she joined her sister by her desk.

"This just shows, that not everybody is bad in this world."

" _Like a white rose, being dyed with so many different colours."_

* * *

"Eh?" [name] responded in confusion as she stood by her hospital bed, buttoning up the last button on her blouse. Her eyes were currently staring right into a pair of light brown eyes.

"S-Sorry!"

"It's alright. I'm done anyway, not like you saw me naked." [name] mumbled as she grabbed hold of her school bag, that is until a strong hand grabbed hold of it from her.

"Disappointed that it's me?"

"You want know something Makki; you'll never take Hajime's spot in my heart. Baka!" [name] jokingly spat out as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Eh?" Hanamaki blinked in confusion.

"The actions that you've been showing me; it's just like how Hajime acts around me." [name] explained as she tried to make a grab for her bag, which Hanamaki then lifted it out of her reach.

"Really… Just… Like… Him…" [name] mumbled and pout.

"So that's why…" Hanamaki thought to himself.

"So, why are you the one picking me up?" [name] asked as she made her way out of the hospital ward, with Hanamaki following close behind her.

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi are stuck with the coach; Issei is currently on cleaning duty once more."

* * *

"If you need anything, just call me alright? I saved my number in your phone already." Hanamaki spoke as he handed back [name]'s phone to her.

"Gosh, you really sound like Hajime."

"But my love for you is different from Iwaizumi's…" Hanamaki thought to himself.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song that is mentioned in this chapter!

 _ **Bold &Italic**_: Both

 _Italic:_ Partner's line

Normal: Your line

* * *

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY [NAME]!" Toru yelled out as he kicked [name]'s door opened, and hopped in cheerfully with a box of chocolate. However, [name] showed no sign of waking up; and Toru could only puff out his cheeks like a child and started to jab his finger into her side as she was sleeping on her side as usual, hugging her teddy bear which Toru had gotten for her for her 9th birthday.

"Mou…" [name] mumbled in irritation as she shut her eyes tighter at Toru's persistence in waking her up on a day that she hated most; Valentine's Day.

"Come on, wake up! I'm sure you will receive lots of presents just like your nii-chan!" Toru called out as he tugged away her blanket, exposing her bare legs and arms to the cold morning air.

"Nii-chan… I'm not like you…" [name] mumbled as she stretched her body and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes slightly. She then looked towards her brother, and could only giggle at his face.

"Why are you wearing your glasses all of a sudden?" [name] asked as she cupped Toru's face in her hands and started to squish them in all ways.

"[name]!" Toru cried out as he swats away [name]'s hands.

"Alright, alright…" [name] mumbled out as she got out of bed.

"What's up with all of this…" [name] asked as she stood at the doorway of the kitchen, beside Hajime who was also kind of surprise at the set up before them. She then turned to look at Hajime, who shrugged his shoulders in response at her question. The table had plates filled with heart shaped pancakes; heart shaped eggs; and also heart shaped sausages.

"Nii-chan…" [name] called out as she took her seat, and Toru turned to look at her with a cheerful smile.

"Eat up! Nii-chan wants to make sure that you're back to your healthy state!" and [name] gagged slightly at his sentence as she looked down at her body. How disgusted she was with her own body. She was just about to get up from her seat when Hajime held her by the wrist and stared at her with a glare. She pouts slightly as she took her fork and started to poke at the sausage.

"And of course, we will all be looking forward to your performance today!"

"Eh… How did you know…" [name] mumbled out.

" _The First Years will be hosting a performance for the celebration of Valentine's Day!" the teacher called out in a rather enthusiastic manner, which [name] could only sigh at._

" _All First Years will have to participate in this, or else they will receive a punishment. Let's see, there's dance, comedy skits as well as singing. So please sign up by today!"_

" _Oikawa [name]! You're the only one who hasn't signed up at all!" the teacher called out as he managed to catch [name] before she made a run for the exit._

" _Sensi… Do I really have to…" [name] mumbled-ask._

" _Of course! Let's see… There's only one slot left for singing, I guess you'll have to do it then!"_

" _This is such a hassle…"_

" _[name], you'll do a duet with Kyouya alright?"_

" _Eh…. I have to do a duet with someone who tried to rape me before?" [name] thought to herself as she looked at the young man with messy, blonde hair and a pair of red eyes._

" _Kyahh, she gets the good part!"_

" _She must have bribed the teacher!"_

" _Not Kyouya-kun!"_

" _Etto, [name]-chan?"_

" _What do you want?"_

" _It's about the performance. What song should we sing together?"_

" _I don't know, your pick."_

" _I'm sorry about what I did th-."_

" _Just pick a song."_

" _How about…"_

" _Cool."_

" _Eh? I haven't state the song name!"_

" _Whichever song you picked, I'm fine with it. It definitely sounds great." And [name] turned to leave the classroom for lunch with Hanamaki and Matsukawa._

" _D-Did she just… Compliment my song taste?" Kyouya thought to himself._

* * *

"Oikawa-senpai! Please accept this!"

"Oikawa-san! Please accept my feelings!"

"This is for you, Oikawa-senpai!"

"Kyahh, you look even more handsome with those glasses!"

"Oikawa-san!"

"Oikawa-senpai!"

"This is annoying…" [name] muttered to herself as she saw her brother being surrounded by his huge crowd of fangirls; who were desperately trying to give him their chocolates and letters of confessions.

"Every year, it's the same old routine." Hanamaki called out as he stood beside [name], with his arms crossed against his chest as he looked at the scene before him.

"Sometimes I just find that he doesn't know when to tell his fangirls to back off." [name] spoke as she turned to walk away from the scene, with Hanamaki following her.

"Do you get chocolates and confessions on Valentine's Day?" Hanamaki asked as they made a turn around the corner of the corridor.

"Used to, before I dated Kenji." [name] mumbled out as she watched her steps as she went down the stairs with Hanamaki just beside her still.

"[name]-senpai!" and [name] stopped in her tracks, not daring to look at the other side of the corridor.

"Looks like in High School, you will get too." Hanamaki whispered in [name]'s ear as he took a step back, when all of a sudden [name] was surrounded by 6 boys.

"[name]-senpai, please accept this!"

"Oikawa-san, please accept my feelings!"

"[name]-chan!"

* * *

"THIS IS ANNOYING!" [name] cried out as she stormed towards her usual seat on the rooftop, where she always has lunch with Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"What's up with all the boys lately, like they didn't even like me in the first place!" [name] cried out as she brought her knees to herself after dropping the boxes of chocolates and letters onto the spot beside her.

"It just shows you have those charms still in you." Matsukawa explained calmly as he cautiously pushed a bento box towards [name]'s direction; as if he was feeding a tigress.

"BUT WHY WILL THEY LIKE ME?! I MEAN LOOK AT ME! I'M DISGUSTING!" [name] cried out as she stood up and stormed off.

"Should we…?" Matsukawa looked towards Hanamaki, and then they both breathed in deeply and…

.

.

.

"IWAIZUMI!"

* * *

"Kyouya has called in sick today, are you able to find another partner?" the teacher asked [name] as she came out from the bathroom, wearing the outfit that she was going to perform in; a black dress which had a gradient at the hem, along with a pair of black strapped heels. She sighed as she did her hair with her hands, and thought about it.

"I'll just perform on my own then." [name] spoke as she walked away from the teacher, heading towards the assembly hall.

Mou ichido (I'll sing for you)  
Modoretara (I'll stay here for you)  
Dare yori mo (I wanna give you all my love)  
Yasashiku dekiru no ni sayonara da ne

And applause was heard as she stood backstage, clapping her hands as well as her classmates ended their performance.

"Next up, we have Kyouya and [name]; who will be performing song titled: Sayonara, I Love You. Let's give them a round of an applause!"

And [name] sighed as she stepped out from the curtains and took her position. There, she looked towards the audience and spotted Toru waving his hands like a maniac, sitting together with Hajime and Matsukawa. That's when she noticed Hanamaki wasn't around as she scanned the area. She gripped the microphone in her hands tightly and looked towards the exit of the stage; where Kindaichi and Kunimi were giving her thumbs up.

"It looks like Kyouya won't be performing today, let's give some support to [name] then!" and the audience started to clap; and the song soon started. [name] took a deep breath and…

"I still love you in my heart  
Ai ni obieteta  
Please tell me back in the days  
Wasurenaide  
Hitomi tojireba  
Ano hi no egao ga  
Matataku kaze ni ima, furuete"

And [name] took a deep breath as Kyouya's supposedly part came on, and she brought her microphone up, prepared to sing his part as well when all of a sudden…

" _Motto, koe kaketetara  
Motto, dakishimetetara  
Motto, wakari aetetara  
Motto, aisetetanara  
Omoide atsumete itsumade  
Kimi o omou ndarou"_

[name] turned to stare in shock at the man who had come up on stage, holding a microphone as well; dressed in black skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt that clung to his well-defined body.

" _Motto, tsuyoku natte  
Motto, ii otoko ni natte  
Kimi janai betsu no dareka to  
Kotae sagasu kurai nara nante  
Koukai bakari de otoko na no ni darashinee  
Gomen na… saigo ga konna katachi de"_

And then the man came and stood in front of her, holding his hand out;

" _Wakare o kimeta kimi no kao ga  
In to you no aimaina karuma"_

[name] then grabbed hold of his hand as she brought her microphone up to sing her part;

"Anata no kage ga hanarenakute"

The man then smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back as they let go of each other's hands and looked towards the audience to continue to sing.

" _Isshun ni shite kowareru mono hakanai mono  
Sore ga ai na no ka"_

"Warai atteta no ni"

And they both turned to look at each other as they sung out the next line of the song;

" _ **Oh please tell me why"**_

[name] then turned to face the audience, and sang out the next part of the song;

"Sayonara I love you  
Mou furimukanaide  
Futari no keshiki to kotoba o wasurenaikara  
Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo  
Anata o aisete yokatta kitto"

"Please tell me why  
Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart"

" _Isso keshi saritai kioku ga in my heart"_

" _ **In my heart"**_

"Please tell me why  
Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart"

" _Tashikana ashita yurari kieta"_

" _ **In my heart,**_ baby **"**

" _Kokoro no distance umaru itsuka  
Nante shinjiteta mirai wa misukasu  
Hidari ni ita negao sono shigusa  
Gusari to itamu kizu ga  
Kako no meeru utsume-tachi suraido  
Kuzure satta otoko no puraido  
"Itami wa ore tate ni naru"  
Ore no me no mae ni tarashita ito_

 _Saigo no kimi no ano egao  
In to you no aimaina karuma"_

"Kako mo mirai mo furimukanaide"

" _Isshun ni shite kowareru mono hakanai mono  
Sore ga ai na no ka"_

"Waraiatteta no ni"

" _ **Oh please tell me why"**_

And [name] held the hand of the man once more as he had held his hand out, and then they stood close to each other; facing one another as she sang her part once more;

"Sayonara I love you  
Mou furimukanaide  
Futari no keshiki to kotoba o wasurenaikara  
Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo  
Anata o aisete yokatta kitto

I still love you in my heart  
Ai ni obieteta  
Please tell me back in the days  
Wasurenaide  
Hitomi tojireba  
Ano hi no egao ga  
Matataku kaze ni ima, furuete"

The man then smiled at her as he let go of her hand, and he rushed towards the exit, causing her to stare in confusion as his part was about to come up next. He then ran back with a hand behind his back, and [name] got curious as he sang his part;

" _Ai o sakenderu machi no naka de  
Kowareta pazuru o kakiatsumete  
Kieyashinai tsuyo gari to  
Mujaki ni sugita ano back in da days  
Kodoku no merodii  
Kimi ga nokoshita hitotsu no memo ni  
Kaite atta ichi koma no story  
Guuzen ni mo kon'na kyokudatta"_

And then he presented a stalk of pure red rose to her, and she couldn't help but smile and accepted it while they both prepared for the next line;

" _ **Oh please tell me why"**_

[name] held onto the stalk of rose as she walked further in front of the stage, standing slightly a few steps before the edge and brought up her microphone once more;

"Mou kiete  
Yume ni sura detekonai de  
Anata o wasureru yuuki o kono sora ni  
Hontou ni hontou ni isshun dake demo  
Anata o aisete yokatta  
I'll love again  
Anata e ima todoku you ni  
Yurushita kokoro to karada ga oboe teru  
Arigatou ippai no yasashisa kurete  
Anata to deaete yokatta kitto

Please tell me why  
Please tell me why  
I'm still lovin' you in my heart"

" _Isso keshi saritai kioku ga"_

" _ **In my heart"**_

"Please tell me why  
Please tell me why  
I'm still loving you in my heart"

And then man came up beside her as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and sang into her microphone as she held up in time for him;

" _Tashikana ashita yurari kieta"_

" _ **In my heart"**_

"Baby  
It's only love  
I wanna be with you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"

" _Please tell me why"_

And the guy let go of her as he walked to stand beside her…

"It's only love  
I wanna be with you

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
-

" _Please tell me why"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"

And then [name] turned to look at the man as she sang the very last part of the song out;

"It's only love  
I wanna be with you"

And the audience cheered once the tune came to an end.

"[NAME]!" Toru yelled out and gave [name] the thumbs up along with Hajime and Matsukawa and she could only wave back in response as she quickly exited the stage with the man following her close behind. When she finished thanking everybody for their hardwork, she turned to look at her supposedly saviour.

"Makki, what are you doing? You're not a First Year!"

"Well, your teacher came to me for help though." Hanamaki explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. [name] giggled at his nervousness and then hugged him tightly as a symbol of appreciation.

"Thank you, for coming to my rescue like how nii-chan and Hajime always does."

"Happy Valentine's Day, [name]." Hanamaki spoke as he returned her hug.

"I still hate Valentine's Day."

"Oi, love birds!" and the duo turned to look.

"We're not dating!" [name] cried out as she made her way towards where Toru and the others were standing.

"Great job Makki." Toru called out as he smacked him hard on the back. And the four third years and one first year made their way towards the audience area to watch the rest of the performance; not realising something bad was about to happen soon.

"With this… I'm sure she will definitely quit school…" someone spoke to himself/herself as he/she took a look at the photo he/she had taken with his/her phone; a photo of [name] hugging Hanamaki tightly.

* * *

"Nii-chan you shouldn't eat all the chocolates at one shot. You'll get sick! AND WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"Mou, come join me!"

"Hell no, I'm fat enough already!"

"Makki! [name] doesn't love me anymore!"

"Hajime, nii-chan is being a kid right now!"

"[name]."

"Trashykawa!"

"MAKKI, SINCE WHEN DID YOU TAKE NII-CHAN'S SIDE?!"

"From the very moment that you call yourself fat when you're not!"

"Matsukawa-senpai!"

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

And the so called family of five started to laugh and bicker about; and Hanamaki took the opportunity to place a box of chocolate onto [name]'s bed without her and the others looking. He then looked at [name], and couldn't help but smile at how she was laughing and smiling; whereas [name] was thinking to herself the entire time…

" _With these dorks around, Valentine's Day might become my favourite day to celebrate."_


	7. Mid-Terms

"Oikawa-san, I may not know what's going on in your sister's life at home; but clearly in academics matter; she is doing terrible. I mean, look at all these Fs she has gotten!" the teacher exclaimed as he handed the test papers that [name] had taken; all of the scores were merely single digits only, and Toru could only stare in shock.

"I know it's rather shocking; I too am surprised by this. Is something happening at home? Judging from her middle school report cards, she is actually a college prep student, but it seems she flunked all of a sudden during the final examinations in middle school." The teacher pressed on, and Toru just simply continued to stare at the test papers in his hands.

"And also I've heard from her Physical Education teacher, it seems like she has been losing a lot of weight recently. And her other subject teachers have been telling me that no matter how much they tried to coach [name] in their respective subjects; it just doesn't get into her head!" the teacher added on, and Toru finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry sensei. But trust me, [name] will be fine." Toru spoke with a forced smile.

"I really hope so. It's the study break right now, and she's going to be studying by herself without any teachers' help. I hope to see her back on her feet."

* * *

"Oikawa [name]." and [name] immediately tensed up the moment her brother had called her full name. She hesitantly turned away from her desk and spun her chair around to face her brother. She looked up to him with a questioning look, and she saw that within his hand; were her test papers. Her eyes widened in shock as her mouth fell open; and Toru made his way deeper into her room. He then stood right before her, and smacked her lightly on the head with her test papers being rolled up. She pouts slightly as Toru could only smile softly at her after what he had done.

"Time to buck up already, [name]. You're a smart girl; don't let the past affect you." Toru spoke as he ruffled [name]'s hair slightly. [name] sighed as she grabbed onto Toru's hand and gripped it in a loving manner; like how a sister desperately needs her brother by her side.

"Nii-chan… I don't understand everything that the senseis have taught me though."

And Toru immediately called for back up the moment [name] had finished speaking her last word.

* * *

"[name], you did pretty well back in middle school. Why the sudden flunks?" Hajime asked as he scanned through the test papers that belonged to [name], while he sat on the bed with his legs over the edge, feet touching the ground. [name] was just sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and hugging her pillow; whereas Toru sat beside her as well, looking at her test papers; and both Hanamaki as well as Matsukawa were sitting on the floor in front of [name]'s bed; looking at her test papers as well.

"Eh? She's actually one mistake away from getting full marks for this question though." Matsukawa spoke up as he looked at the mathematics questions before him. Hanamaki then took a look as well, and nodded in agreement.

"This question too."

"And this."

"Oh, and this too."

"[name]?! You actually DO understand what the teachers are teaching."

"Oh, really?" [name] asked with her head tilted slightly to the side.

* * *

"You need to cross multiply to find the unknown first before taking the unknown to minus off equation 3 and then you'll be able to find the answer to equation 4." [name] spoke as she took a look at Hajime's question; whereas the other three boys stared at her in shock.

A first year, is teaching a third year.

Wow.

And it had been a whole week ever since [name] had started to help the three four third years in their studies; when it was actually supposed to be the other away round though. But, things just happen.

"Nii-chan, you're supposed to explain the purpose of the acid. Not describe it." [name] mumbled as she pointed out the mistake that Toru had done; which was a mistake he constantly makes; causing him to lose 5 marks from a perfect grade.

"OH!" Toru exclaimed as he looked through his textbook for the answer.

"[name] should be in third year instead of first year." Matsukawa commented as he looked through the notes that [name] had written on pencil for him in his literature paper.

"True. I mean, look at this. I totally understand the concept now." Hanamaki spoke as he scribbled down his answer onto his paper, and flipping through his textbooks to get a better understanding.

As the four boys talked among themselves, [name] quietly slipped out of her room and headed downstairs into the kitchen to prepare dinner for them.

* * *

[name] turned a corner as she continued her jogging routine. She wore her jacket and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Wallet, handphone and keys were in her pockets as she continued to jog her way towards the supermarket. Apparently after she had met Hanamaki and Matsukawa; she realised that the food supply for both Toru and her had decreased tremendously; so here she is, making her way towards the supermarket to stock up.

She turned another corner, and soon entered the supermarket.

* * *

" _Dinner is on the table, if by the time you guys come down to find me; it should be cold already. So pop them into the microwave and reheat them. Don't let nii-chan touch the microwave though. The last time he used it, we had to call the fire department. And also, I've headed out to do some grocery shopping; so all the best in studying! – [name]"_

"Microwave?" Matsukawa mumbled out and looked at Toru who had on a pout.

"Fire department?" Hanamaki asked as he looked at the note.

"Don't rub it in…" Toru whined out.

"You're a crappy man." Hajime added, and Toru's eyes widened all of a sudden; causing the other three boys to stare at him with confusion.

"[NAME] WENT OUT ON HER OWN! NOOOOOOO! SHE'S BEING INDEPENDENT! IWA-CHAN, WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T NEED ME ANYMORE?! WHAT IF SHE'S DATING RIGHT NOW?! WHAT IF SHE ISN'T COMING BACK?! NOOOOOO-." And almost immediately Hajime punched him hard in the stomach.

"SHUT UP ALREADY TRASHYKAWA!"

* * *

"Hm… What else do I need to buy?" [name] thought to herself as she walked down the aisle. Even though she had done grocery shopping before on her own; but with the additional two guys that have been crashing at her house; she wasn't sure what she should really get in more quantity.

"Ah, a sale!" [name] spoke to herself as she saw a signboard that stated there was a promotion on meat. She quickly made her way there, and realised that there was a huge ass crowd surrounding the area. [name], being a person who hates to squeeze with the crowd; decided to wait instead. She waited for a good 15 minutes; and the crowd finally disperse. She then quickly made her way towards the section; and was delighted to see only one packet of meat left on the shelf. But it was at the top shelf, and she pouted slightly. Even though she's a wing spiker; but she was considered short as she was in the mere 150-160cm range.

She sighed as she tiptoed and stretched her hands out as best as she could. She tried jumping, but her hands only managed to touch it ever so slightly. She pouts and continued to try; that is until someone placed a hand on her shoulder; and another hand stretched out and grabbed hold of the packet of meat; handing it to her. She then grabbed hold of it, and looked at the one who had helped her; and she couldn't help but pout at her supposedly saviour.

"Oikawa was being a pain in the neck; going full worry mode about you. So Iwaizumi told us to come find you while he kept Oikawa busy." Matsukawa explained as he ruffled [name]'s hair slightly.

"Nii-chan is just making a big fuss…" [name] mumbled as she placed the item into her basket and fixed her hair. That is until she felt someone tugging at her basket, and she turned to look at Hanamaki whom she knew that he wanted to get the basket from her. She pouts and let him have it as she continued to fix her hair.

"And knowing nii-chan, he's probably ranting to Hajime right now."

* * *

"I CAN'T HELP IT IWA-CHAN! SHE'S GROWING UP! WHAT IF SHE NO LONGER NEEDS ME?!" Toru whined as he latched himself onto Hajime's arm. Hajime then punched him in the stomach and huffed.

"SHUT UP TRASHYKAWA! ENOUGH!"

* * *

"We're back!" Matsukawa yelled out, and almost immediately Toru came running towards [name]; with Hajime trying his best to catch him by the collar of his shirt.

"[NAME]!"

"Nii-chan?"

And the air in [name] was squeezed out as Toru hugged her extremely tightly in a bone crushing hug.

"N-N-Nii-chan… C-Can't breathe…" and Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Hajime quickly helped [name] by using force to pull Toru away from her.

"[NAME]!" Toru whined out, and [name] sighed.

* * *

[name] sighed as she pulled her covers over her body. She couldn't sleep. Something was keeping her awake. More of, the nightmares she knew she was going to get; were going to keep her awake. How she wanted to just drown some sleeping pills and let herself drift into an eternity of peaceful slumber. She sighed as she tossed and turned; not hearing her room door opening.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a loving manner; and she was pulled towards a well-developed chest. She then pouts and turned to face her brother; and looked at him in his eyes. Toru then smiled softly as he patted her on the back of her head; humming a tune…

.

.

.

"I love you, nii-chan…" and [name] dozed off. Toru chuckled softly as he planted a kiss on her forehead; and he pulled the covers over them once more as his hold on [name] tightened.

"Nii-chan loves you too."

* * *

"WAKE UP, OIKAWAS!" and the first to wake up was Toru; who glared at the trio who had entered [name]'s room. He then looked down and realised [name] was still fast asleep; and he couldn't help but noticed the dark circles that were beneath her eyes.

"This is incestuous." Matsukawa joked.

"Shut up. I've shared the same bed as [name] ever since we were young. Buzz off!" Toru snapped.

"Nii-chan…" [name] mumbled out as she unwrapped her arms from Toru's body and turned to face upwards, stretching her body. She suddenly felt a wave of the cold air hit her exposed skin and she shivered slightly. She then turned to look and realised that Hajime and Matsukawa were dragging Toru away; probably going to shove him into his room and telling him to go shower.

"Morning sunshine. Time to wash up." Hanamaki spoke as he looked at [name] with a slight blush on her cheeks. [name] was dressed in an over-sized t-shirt, and shorts that could barely be seen. [name] pout slightly as she covered herself once more and turned to face away from Hanamaki.

"[name]!" and Hanamaki immediately flung away the covers.

"HEY!" and [name]'s eyes widened in surprise as Hanamaki carried her up in a bridal style. Her heartbeat increased, and her face flushed red. [name] immediately clutched her heart area as her thoughts were in chaos.

"No way…" [name] thought to herself.

* * *

For the whole week, it was the same routine. Toru would always join [name] in bed for he knew that she had terrible nightmares; and he wanted to be there for her. Hajime, Matsukawa and Hanamaki will always make their way towards the Oikawa household to morning call their fellow junior as well as friend; for they knew that if they didn't; they might oversleep and miss the examinations.

And knowingly to [name]; she was falling in love. She was falling in love with the way Hanamaki treated her; kind, caring; everything that she wanted. But the thing was; she chose not to believe it. She was too afraid to fall in love again. Too numb to the point that she can't really express herself well; and she was extremely oblivious to Hanamaki's feelings towards her.

And that's when she decided to keep her distance.

* * *

Things changed after the last day of the mid-terms examinations. [name] hardly interacted with any of the third years; including her own brother. The moment classes ended, she immediately makes her way towards the gymnasium for her volleyball practice; and after practice she will immediately head home and lock herself in her room. Not allowing Toru to even enter as well.

As all these happened; her weight decreased more as she hardly ate a proper meal. Her eyebags had gotten worst as the nightmares haunted her every night. Her eyes were red and puffy as she cried everyday when she looked at herself in the mirror. How she hated herself. How she hated the fact that nobody could love her since she was no longer a virgin.

In the meantime, Hanamaki Takahiro wasn't feeling all too well. He noticed how [name] had kept her distance from the boys. And he was so afraid that it was because she found out about his feelings for her. Sure he had been obvious most of the time; but Matsukawa had assured him that [name] was pretty oblivious to such things. How badly he wanted to just pull her into his arms and hugged all her insecurities away.

He didn't care. He didn't care that she was no longer a virgin. He didn't care that she thought of herself as some low-life being. All he wanted was to prove to her that, he loves her. He wants her. And he wants to be there for her; through anything and everything.

But to [name]? Who will fall in love with someone whose body had been touched in such an inappropriate manner? Who will fall in love with someone who is so afraid of everything? Who keeps to herself, and doesn't want to let people in? Who will fall in love with someone who hates herself?

And then sure enough, [name] stopped. She stopped feeling the need of wanting to see Hanamaki. She stopped feeling the need of wanting to hug Hanamaki and everything.

She stopped feeling.

And she was glad about it.

* * *

"Oikawa [name]." and [name] stood up from her seat as she made her way towards her teacher who stood at the front. He smiled at her; but his smile soon turned into a frown as he realised how bad [name] looked. Her lips pale, her eyes were lifeless and dark circles were beneath them. He then noticed how frail looking [name] had become, and he sighed as he handed her report card to her.

Straight As.

And [name] made her way back to her seat and sat down; keeping quiet throughout the rest of the day.


	8. Interhigh-Preliminaries

It was close to the Interhigh-Preliminaries, and [name] has been extremely busy for the whole month; practicing extremely hard together with her teammates as well as the boys' volleyball team. With their trainings starting as early as 8am in the morning; and ending as late as close to 10pm in the night. [name] was thankful that there wasn't any more lessons until the next school term.

Things hasn't been improving for [name]. Sure she had gotten straight As for her mid-terms; but that doesn't change the fact that people around her still talk about her. It was like as if they didn't have anything better to do than to pick on her. She will constantly get threat notes stuffed in her lockers. Sometimes she will find herself surrounded by her brother's crazy fangirls; and she will get verbally and physically threatened.

But the worst thing that was happening right now was that; she has a stalker.

* * *

[name] quickly whipped her head around and took a look around her surroundings. She has been getting this feeling of someone stalking her; and she was damn right. She spotted someone quickly hiding himself/herself behind the school's wall; around the corner. She then narrowed her eyes, and was about to make her way towards the area when Aimi called her.

"[name]!"

And [name] forgot all about the stalker, and headed into the gymnasium for volleyball practice.

Unknowingly to her, the stalker was watching her every move. He had taken the other route and entered the gymnasium from the second level; and he settled himself on the bleachers area. He then smirked to himself as he saw [name] warming up; eyes not leaving her body for even a mere second.

[name] shivered as she sensed that someone was watching her; and she looked around but saw nobody. All of a sudden someone patted her on the shoulder; and she flinched. She then relaxed when she saw that it was Kimiko who had patted her.

"[name], are you alright? You look like you're extremely paranoid over something." Kimiko asked.

"W-well… Lately I've been getting the feeling that someone is watching me…" [name] mumbled, and Kimiko tilted her head in confusion. She then allowed the information to get absorbed into her brain; and then a light bulb went up in her head.

"Don't worry, you're safe with us." And she ruffled [name]'s head.

* * *

"Good job girls, go home and get some rest! Tomorrow is the Interhigh-Preliminaries, don't worry about it and sleep well tonight!" Aimi called out, and the girls were dismissed. [name] then quickly changed out of her volleyball shoes and into her casual shoes before leaving the gymnasium after saying goodbye to all of her seniors and her coach as well.

She then made her way out of the gymnasium; unknowingly to her, the guy left the bleachers area as soon as practice was over; and he was waiting for her outside the gymnasium all these while.

[name] hummed to herself as she stood before the vending machine; thinking what drink should she get. Her finger hovered over the many selections, and she frowned slightly as she was still indecisive about what drinks she should get.

"Hm… Mango or strawberry?" [name] thought to herself; and suddenly she just pressed both options at the same time; seeing which one would come out first.

"Ah, strawberry!" and [name] grabbed the bottle and opened it up; sipping it as she made her way out of the school's compound; unknowingly to her, she was still being followed.

* * *

[name] shivered slightly as the paranoid feeling of hers came back. She stopped under a streetlamp and looked around; but to her dismay, she saw nobody following her. She panicked slightly and started to walk again; but she heard footsteps that clearly weren't hers. She stopped at the next streetlamp once more, and turned to look:

Nobody.

[name] then whimpered softly as she continued to walk and secretly took out her phone and was about to dial a number when she heard running footsteps. She immediately took off running down the street; and she turned to notice that she was being chased. She panicked and ran somemore until she came to a convenience store.

She immediately went in, acting normally; as if she wasn't being chased. She then went to the ready-meal section which was right inside the store; and she was able to see the guy who was chasing after her; waiting for her outside the convenience store. With her hands shaking; she dialled her brother's number.

"I'm sorry that I can't answer your phone right now~ Please leave a message!"

And [name] panicked as she fumbled with her phone and dialled Hajime's number.

"Can't answer right now. Dealing with a trash."

"Dammit, why are they both not answering?!" [name] thought to herself as she fumbled once more; and looked up. She saw the guy was making his way slowly towards the convenience store; and [name] panicked. She then quickly dialled a number; and prayed that the person will answer…

.

.

.

"Hello?"

"M-Makki!"

"[name]?! What's wrong?! Are you alright? Why do you so-."

"H-help me! I'm being followed!"

"Alright, where are you?"

"At the convenience store, just a street before my house."

"Alright, stay put. I'm coming!"

And Hanamaki immediately hung up the phone, and [name] panicked as she saw the guy entering the convenience store. He was wearing a cap that was pulled down; causing [name] being unable to see his features at all. But judging from his built, he seems athletic. [name] then noticed that he was making his way towards the ready-meal section; and [name] immediately took the other route and bolted straight out of the door.

* * *

"Almost there!" Hanamaki thought to himself. He was worried; beyond worried actually. The moment he heard [name]'s voice tremble with fear, he snapped and immediately jumped out of bed and randomly pulled on a shirt and ran out of his house after throwing on his pair of shoes.

Hanamaki quickly ran and turned a corner, and soon someone bumped into him. He then squinted slightly and recognised the small frame of [name]. [name] looked up to him, and words couldn't describe how glad she was to actually see him. She immediately attacked him in a tight hug, and Hanamaki wrapped his arms around her protectively. He then looked up and spotted the guy who was stalking [name] the entire time.

The guy immediately took off running after he had seen Hanamaki.

"[name], you're safe now." And [name] could only nod as she buried her head into his chest, gripping onto his shirt tightly; and mumbling sentences of apologies.

"I-I'm so sorry for troubling you. I tried calling nii-chan and Hajime, but I couldn't get through them. And I was so scared that I panicked and -." And Hanamaki tightened his hold on her; causing [name] to stop blabbering.

"Hush… Like I said, you can count on me."

* * *

"Dammit, I was close!" the man who was stalking [name] muttered out as he entered his own home and slammed the door shut. He then made his way towards his living room; and settled himself onto his sofa.

"Oikawa [name], you will be mine."

* * *

"Makki… It's alright; you can go home now." [name] spoke out as Hanamaki pull the covers over her body. He then shook his head and placed a finger on her lips, telling her to shush; and then he pulled a chair and settled himself in it.

"I'm going to stay here. And that's final." Hanamaki spoke, and [name] pout.

Toru, Hajime and Matsukawa were out for the night; for they were in-charge of getting the necessary items needed for the trip for the Interhigh-Preliminaries, and were staying over at the school's grounds; whereas Hanamaki was lucky that he wasn't picked.

And [name] was glad too.

"Makki…"

"Hm?"

"Tell me a story."

"What are you, 4?"

"Heh…"

"Fine fine~"

And [name] sat up from her bed and sat cross-legged as she pulled the teddy bear which Toru had gotten for her birthday. She then hugged it tightly as she looked at Hanamaki who was staring at her the entire time; but she didn't notice the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Alright then; it's about that one time when Iwaizumi was pissed off with Oikawa."

"Since when isn't Hajime pissed off which nii-chan?"

"Good point. Well, it was valentine's day alright; and you know the hassle. Oikawa always surrounded by his fangirls; and Iwaizumi was beyond pissed as we had a practice match then. He couldn't get pass the barrier of fangirls, so Iwaizumi grabbed the volleyball cart and charged towards the crowd."

"What?! Hajime did that?!"

"Yes! The great Iwaizumi did that, and the girls scattered out of the way as Oikawa was pulled by the collar into the volleyball cart; and was then pushed away; with his crazy fangirls chasing after him and Iwaizumi."

"Oh god!"

"But apparently Iwaizumi was pushing the cart at an extreme speed, and he didn't see the uneven path before him towards the gymnasium. The wheels ended up hitting one of the uneven concrete, and Iwaizumi ended up in the volleyball cart with his legs stuck out; and Oikawa was seen flying without his pants on! Apparently the volleyball cart had a loose metal rod, and it had hooked onto Oikawa's shorts!"

"OH DAMN, NII-CHAN!"

* * *

[name] woke up when the first ray of sunlight entered through the small gap that her curtains had failed to cover. She squinted her eyes slightly as she sat up; but she soon realised that she couldn't, and she felt warmth beside her. An arm tightened around her waist, and she immediately panicked. She pulled the covers down slightly; and she blushed as she saw Hanamaki was sleeping just beside her. She was about to scream; when all of a sudden she remembered what had happened last night.

" _No… Get away! Don't touch me!" [name] cried out in her sleep as she was facing one of the night terrors once again; the painful memories that haunted her badly._

 _Hanamaki stirred from his sleep as he heard [name]'s frantic voice. His eyes then slowly opened as he saw [name] crying in her sleep. He immediately stood up and went over to her bed, and shook her by the shoulder; causing her to wake up._

" _[name], are you alright?" but he wasn't answered; but was pulled down into a tight hug. He then wrapped his arms around [name] and patted her head; humming a tune to put her back to sleep._

" _It's alright, I'm here with you." And [name] then laid back in her bed as her body shook with fear. Hanamaki then patted her head once more, and she soon fell asleep. He was about to return back to the chair when he realised that [name] was clutching onto his shirt tightly. He hesitantly crawled into bed with her, and pulled the covers over them. Hugging her by the waist and patted her head._

 _[name] smiled without knowing._

* * *

"Makki…" [name] whine out as she poked Hanamaki on his side. Hanamaki was being extremely stubborn as he didn't let [name] go despite him being awake. He chuckled slightly as he continued to block her way out of the bed; and [name] was whining nonstop just like how her brother always does.

[name]'s phone soon rang, and she looked at the caller ID; realising it was an unknown number, she answered hesitantly. A heavy panting was what greeted her, and [name] immediately hung up the call. Hanamaki then looked at her with a worried look, which she just smiled at and claimed that it was just someone who had dialled the wrong number. Hanamaki shrugged as he finally let [name] to go and wash up.

[name] was a little jittery as Hanamaki had left her alone in the house. She couldn't help but worry that what if the same guy from yesterday knows where she stayed; since she assumes that the phone call was from him. She squeaked all of a sudden with fear when her phone rang, and she scrambled to take a look at it. She heaved a sigh of relief when she realised who had called her.

"Yo. Are you doing alright?"

"I guess so."

"Don't worry, I'm walking back to your house already. Give me 3 minutes!"

"That's fast though, Makki."

"Oh right, you didn't know that we live a few houses down from you and Oikawa?"

"Really?!"

"Hahaha, yeap! Someday I'll bring you to come take a look at our house."

"It's probably gonna be extremely messy si-." And all of a sudden [name]'s call was interrupted by another call; and she accidentally answered it and merging it together with Hanamaki's call unknowingly.

"Hello, [name]." and [name] was confused.

"Who are you?"

"An admirer of yours."

And [name] remained silent as well as Hanamaki; who was trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"[name], just a little warning. You will be mine today." And all of a sudden the call was hung up; and it was left with just [name] and Hanamaki.

"[name]?"

"M-Makki?"

"I heard everything."

* * *

"Two meat buns please." Hanamaki ordered as [name] stood beside him. She had been quiet ever since they left her house; and Hanamaki was getting pretty worried. He had called the coach, stating that he wants to speak with Toru; and then he blabbered everything to Toru.

Hanamaki then collected and paid for the meat buns, he then handed one to [name] who hesitantly took it, and held it in her hands to keep her hands warm. They then started to walk down the street, heading towards the school to meet up with the rest of the volleyball team.

"Eat up." Hanamaki spoke as he pushed [name]'s hands upwards. [name] then started to take small bites out from the bun, and soon she stopped. Hanamaki sighed as he ruffled her hair; and [name] was thankful that she didn't tie her hair yet.

They soon turned the corner and entered the school gates.

"[NAME]!" and [name] was soon pulled into a bone crushing hug by none other than her older brother; Oikawa Toru. [name] squirmed a little, and Toru eventually loosened the hug and held [name] by her shoulders; taking a good look at her from top to bottom.

"Thank god you're not hurt!"

"Nii-chan…"

"Yes?"

And [name] handed her ¼ eaten meat bun to Toru. He then happily took it and munched on it as he linked arms with [name] and pulled her towards where the teams were waiting by the bus for the head counts.

Toru had told Hanamaki not to speak a word of the incident.

* * *

"[name], where is Oikawa?" the coach asked as they made their way into the Sendai City Gymnasium. [name] immediately gagged as she rubbed the back of her neck; and almost immediately the coach turned to face her as the rest of the team giggled as [name] was caught hiding something from him.

"Etto…"

"Say it, or else you'll be sitting out of the match today." Her own coach spoke, and she pouts.

"Nii-chan… Apparently he's caught by the girls from other schools…" she mumbled; and both the coaches stared at her with a rather dull look. The boys' coach then spoke again.

"Iwaizumi."

"Yes."

* * *

"Oi, crappykawa!" and Iwaizumi sighed as he realised he can't get through the barrier of fangirls that were surrounding Oikawa. He then had an idea; and he grabbed onto their own volleyball cart and charged towards the group of fangirls. The fangirls immediately scattered away; and Iwaizumi then grabbed hold of Oikawa by the collar and dumped him into the cart.

"IWA-CHAN!"

"SHUT IT TRASHYKAWA!" and Iwaizumi pushed at full speed back into the Sendai City Gymnasium.

* * *

"One trash delivery." Iwaizumi called out as he picked Oikawa up by the collar once again and threw him onto the ground.

"Mou, Iwa-chan!"

"It's the girls games now." Matsukawa spoke as he looked around. His eyes then narrowed as he spotted a familiar figure among the crowd of spectators; but chose to just wave it off as his attention turned towards the court below him as the whistle blew…

.

.

.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, SEIJO!"

"PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, SEIJO!"

"Nice kill!" and then Makiko set a ball for [name] to practice her spike.

"Nice kill! Sharp as ever, [name]!"

"Gather!" and the girls gathered in front of their coach.

"Alright, on court A we have the iron wall, Date Tech. As well as the elite Seijō! Who will be the winner and move on from this match?!"

"Remember, you can count on each other on this very court!" Aimi yelled out as she brought the girls in a huddle.

"Seijo, fight!"

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, SEIJO!"

"PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, SEIJO!"

"GO, GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO DATEKO!"

* * *

"Number 4, number 4!"

And [name] ran towards the center to block together with Aikiko. The players from Date Tech were tall; much taller than [name]. But the fact that they were taller; made [name] jump higher despite being short.

"NICE BLOCK!" [name] had killed her opponent's spike.

"Way to go [name]!" the team cheered.

"ONE MORE TIME [NAME], KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT!"

"Hey." And [name] turned to look at her opponent who had called her. Apparently it was the opponent that she had blocked, and she had on a smirk. Aikiko then stood beside [name] and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What business do you have with our First Year Ace?"

"Oh nothing much. The only fact that she should look up to the bleachers."

And both [name] and Aikiko did. Almost immediately [name]'s heart started to pound, and her chest hurt. There, staring at her; was none other than her ex-boyfriend, Futakuchi Kenji.

"Mou, Kenji! Why are you staring at that slut?!" one of the players from Date Tech called out, and Kenji chuckled. Yumi was about to go over and punch that girl when she was grabbed by Aimi; stopping her from doing anything rash.

"Ah, I'm sorry my love. She's just seducing me." Kenji called out, and [name]'s eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, slut!" and [name] was roughly grabbed by the shirt.

"Listen here. Kenji is mine already, a little slut like you better know your damn place."

* * *

"Match point!" the referee called out, and [name] stretched as she got into her position.

"[name], nice serve!" and [name] did a jump serve.

"Service ace!"

"Seijō wins!"

* * *

"[name] are you alright?" Aimi asked as [name] sat beside her on the bleachers. [name] was practically fuming with anger as Kenji had just decided to embarrass and flame her right there in public. She clenched her fists tightly and nodded her head with hesitation.

"Alright, on court A we have the iron wall, Date Tech. As well as the elite Seijō! Who will be the winner and move on from this match?! Will it be the boys team from Seijo, or will it be the boys team from Date Tech?!"

"Captains!"

"Let's have a good game." Kenji called out as he smiled and shook Toru's hand.

"Oh, we will." Toru smiled devilishly.

"Why not we make a deal?"

"The loser does whatever the winner wants."

"Deal."

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, SEIJO!"

"PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, PUSH IT, SEIJO!"

"GO, GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO DATEKO!"

* * *

"Oikawa, nice serve!"

"Service ace!"

"Oikawa, one more nice serve!"

"Nice receive!"

"Left!"

And Iwaizumi blocked the spike; killing it with a solid block.

"Nice block!"

* * *

"Makki nice serve!"

"Service ace!"

Hanamaki was pissed. He was pissed at the way Kenji had embarrassed [name]. He was pissed because the stalker was around as well; and [name] was clearly in danger. He was pissed because he didn't get to eat his profiteroles.

"Makki, your face is all tensed!" Toru yelled out, and Hanamaki just continued his serve.

"Makki, nice serve!"

"Service ace again!"

"Nene, Iwa-chan! Makki is being strange."

"He's probably fuming with anger, just like how you and I are."

"True."

"Let's win this."

"He made a deal with me, where the loser will do whatever the winner wants."

"Then let's make the best out of that deal."

"Makki, nice serve!"

"Out!" Kenji called the ball out, but apparently it had landed just before the outline.

"Service ace!"

* * *

"Match point!"

"Oikawa, nice serve!"

"Nice receive!"

"Center!"

"One-touch!"

"Alright!"

Oikawa then jumped up to do a toss, but then he smirked as he saw Kenji jumping up with his teammates and blocking the rest of the spikers. He then did a dump, causing the libero from his team to slide down hard on the floor; but missing the ball by a few millimetres.

"Seijo wins!"

"Revenge is sweet, don't you think so? Kenji-chan." Toru called out as he smirked at Kenji.

"Nii-chan!" [name] yelled out, and Toru turned to look at [name]. He then smiled widely, and then turned to Kenji.

"For your information, [name] is doing extremely well without your existence in her life. Don't forget the deal we had, see you at the front of the gymnasium, Kenji-chan~"

* * *

"NII-CHAN!" and [name] ran and gave Toru a great big hug.

"I get a hug from [name]!" and Toru hugged [name] back tightly.

"Oh right, [name]! Nii-chan has a present for you!" and then he dragged [name] out of the gymnasium and then [name] stopped in her tracks; causing Toru to look at her with a confused look. He then chuckled slightly and pulled her forward.

"Don't worry, he isn't going to hurt you. Iwa-chan!"

"Oi, Futakuchi!" and Kenji flinched when he heard his last name being called. He then hesitantly turned, and his eyes widened as he realised the whole Seijo volleyball team had gathered. He then hesitantly walked towards where Toru and Hajime were standing, with [name] in between them. Hanamaki then took the liberty to stand behind [name], just in case she might want to avoid seeing Kenji in the face.

"Let's just get this done and over with." Kenji snapped, and [name] flinched. Iwaizumi then patted her on the back, comforting her.

"Let's see… I want. No. We want you to apologise to [name]. For hurting her, for taking away her virginity and making her end up like a slut. For spreading all those nonsensical rumours about her. And we want it loud." Toru spoke out childishly, and [name]'s eyes widened in surprise at Toru's request…

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done." Kenji spoke as he hung his head low, but Toru and Hajime didn't sense his sincerity, not one bit at all.

"Are you not sincere?" and Kenji immediately panicked when he heard knuckles cracking.

"I said, I'm sorry for everything that I've done. For hurting her, breaking her heart. For causing her to lose her virginity and her to be labelled as a slut. I'm sorry for spreading lies about how she had desperately wanted to have sex with me. I'm sorry!"

*PUNCH*

And Kenji fell onto his bottom as he held his cheek. He stared in shock; no everybody stared in shock at what had just happened. Hanamaki stood there, with his right hand clenched into a fist as he gritted his teeth together.

"I've been holding in for so long…"

"Makki!" [name] cried out as she saw Hanamaki raising his hand once more, and [name] quickly grabbed hold of his arm and yanked it down with all her might.

"Makki, take it easy!" Toru cried out.

"Easy?! How the fuck do you expect me to take it easy?! This bloody bas-." And all of a sudden his face was cupped into the hands of [name], and she pulled his face down closer to hers. She then pouts at him, and Hanamaki immediately blushed.

"Makki, don't be a kid. Stop throwing a tantrum." [name] spoke, and almost immediately Hanamaki calmed down; whereas the girls burst out giggling. Especially Makiko.

"Makki, looks like you're really in l-." and all of a sudden Hanamaki flung his shoe at Makiko.

"OH IT'S ON YOU BITCH."

* * *

The Interhigh-Preliminaries soon came to an end with both teams from Seijo losing in the final round. Although they shed tears as they soon realised that it was the end, and they couldn't go on to Nationals; but that didn't stop them from practicing for the next competition which was the Spring-High Tournament.

Things had gotten slightly better ever since [name]'s name was cleared of being labelled a slut. She had started to laugh more and smile more; started to open up a little more than usual. She was back to eating proper meals and no longer skipping them, and she wasn't so scared anymore whenever she bumps into Kenji on the streets coincidentally.

But one thing didn't change.

[name]'s stalker was still around.

* * *

"Get home safely, [name]!" Makiko called out as [name] separated from the volleyball girls; and it was extremely late at night. Their practice had ended quite late as their coach was in a rather foul mood today. [name] then brought out her earphones and MP3 player, and soon started to play some music as she walked down the street.

Unknowingly to her, she was followed still.

[name] then turned a corner, and she realised that the streetlamps had a fused bulb, causing it to be extremely dark. [name] just shrugged her shoulders as she continued to walk; clearly being unable to hear the footsteps behind her.

All of a sudden she was grabbed by the arm; a hand covering her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. She struggled as she felt a hand slowly going beneath her shirt and up her chest.

Suddenly she was free. She then turned and saw her stalker lying on the ground with a bloodied nose, and then she saw flashlights shining.

"Well, mission accomplish." Matsukawa called out, and [name] pouts and crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you guys made me do such a thing." [name] mumbled out.

"Hey, at least we caught your stalker!" Hajime chuckled out, and [name] continued to pout.

"Let's see who this bastard is, trying to mess with my sister."

Toru, Haime, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and [name] stared in confusion as Toru removed the hat that covered [name]'s stalker's face.

"A girl?"

"Fuck you, I'm a guy!"

"Fuck, you look prettier than [name]!" Matsukawa commented.

"HEY!"

[name] then continued to stare at the guy before her. He had androgynous features with big blue eyes with long eyelashes and dark purple hair styled in a bowl cut. He really looked like a girl.

"Can't believe a guy is prettier than me." [name] muttered to herself.

"So, why are you stalking my sister? Or rather, why is a pervert like you stalking her?!"

And the guy before them started to rant throughout the night; and also when he was being pushed into a police car and taken to the police station.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE [NAME], NII-CHAN LOVES YOU!"

"HELL NO! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME WEAR THAT… THAT DISGUSTING BUNNY SUIT!"

"MOU, YOU WILL LOOK CUTE IN IT! RIGHT MAKKI?!"

"DON'T DRAG MAKKI IN!"

"IWA-CHAN!"

"SHUT UP TRASHYKAWA!"

"MATSU!"

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

"OIKAWA [NAME]!"

"I SAID NO!"


	9. Vacation

It was vacation time, and [name] had been extremely busy working at the café which was just a few streets from where she was staying. She had enjoyed working there as the customers were extremely friendly; and they were mostly regular customers. They had taken a liking to [name], and will always ask for her when they don't see her around in the café. [name] was rather surprised that she was able to keep her job even though she flunked on the very first day of work; or more like…

.

.

.

She got pissed at a certain clingy brother of hers, who is also working with her at the café. The café was owned by Matsukawa's aunt; and he had promised to help her run the café while she was out on vacation with her family. And with that, she had hired [name], Toru, Hajime and Hanamaki to come help out at the café.

* * *

"[name]-chan! One cup of café latte please; with a smile on the side!" a customer called out from his seat; and [name] quickly came out from the backroom and headed towards the front and started to hum a tune as she prepared the cup of coffee. Toru pouts slightly as he leaned over the counter and tugged on [name]'s sleeve as she drew a heart shape with the milk; creating latte art.

"Yes, nii-chan?" [name] asked, with annoyance sounded clearly throughout her voice.

"He's flirting with you!" Toru whined out.

"He's a customer, please nii-chan." [name] spoke as she set the cup of coffee onto a tray, and brought it towards the customer who had ordered. She then smiled at him as she set the cup of coffee down onto the table before him.

"Here you go sir." [name] spoke with a smile and bowed.

"Matsukawa-san should consider to hire you full-time!" the same customer spoke as he took a sip of his coffee and hummed in satisfaction.

"I feel flattered, sir. But I doubt my brother is willing to let me work full-time here." [name] spoke with gentleness as she gestured a hand towards where Toru was hiding; behind a rather small table. Hajime soon came up to him and punched him on the head.

"Stop it." He muttered, and Toru could only whine as he latched himself onto Hajime; whining about how [name] was going to leave him all alone at home while he heads to college and all.

"True that." The customer spoke as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Is there anything else that you would like to have?" [name] asked.

"Hm… I-."

"[name]-chan! One Iced Green Tea Latte please!" another customer called out.

"Alright!" [name] called out with a smile, she then turned to bow at her previous customer that she had served, and quickly made her way back to the counter to start preparing.

"Matsu-chan! A slice of blueberry cheesecake please!"

"Coming!"

"Hanamaki-san! One cup of flat white!"

"Alright!" Hanamaki called out as he stood up from his seat as he was on break previously. He then quickly made his way towards the counter, and stood beside [name] as he started to make the coffee.

"Kyah, they look so cute just like that." Both [name] and Hanamaki then looked up to realise that a group of young girls were standing in front of the counter; looking at them. Hanamaki then blushed, and [name] just simply tucked her hair behind her ear as she set the cover onto the Iced Latte that she was making. Not knowing that Hanamaki was so flustered at the girls' comments; they both turned the same way and they both bumped their hands against each other; causing each other to drop the drinks.

*Crash*

"Ow… It hurts…" [name] mumbled out as she held the back of her hand. Running footsteps were heard and [name] looked up from the back of her hand and noticed that Matsukawa, Toru and Hajime were standing behind the counter with worried looks plastered on their faces.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" Hanamaki frantically asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just a little burnt." [name] mumbled as she removed the hand that was covering the burnt part of her other hand. It was slightly red and a little swollen.

"[name], follow me." Matsukawa called out.

"But the order…"

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi will help out. You need to get that wound treated first." Matsukawa spoke out as he flashed a gentle smile at [name].

* * *

"May I know who ordered Iced Green Tea latte?" Toru called out, and immediately a hand was raised; and he quickly made his way towards where the customer was seated at.

"Flat white?" Iwaizumi called out, and almost immediately a hand was raised as well.

"Where's [name]-chan?" the customer asked as Toru set down the cup of Iced Green Tea Latte.

"[name] is getting her wounds treated." Toru explained as he flashed his angelic smile at the customer before him.

"Ah, she needs to be careful. A pretty girl like her should have pretty hands." The customer commented as she took a sip of her iced latte.

"[name]-chan! Can I have a cup of Matcha Shake?" a customer called out.

"I'm sorry, but [name] is on break right now! I'll be the one serving you!" Toru called out.

"Kyahh, he's cute! I DON'T MIND!"

Soon customers were flooding into the café as it was noon; and it became pretty busy then. Whereas [name] was busy in the backroom with Matsukawa attending to her wound.

"Ow…" [name] winced as Matsukawa applied pressure as he bandaged [name]'s wound tightly. He then raised his head and mumbled a soft apology before resuming to bandaging it once again.

"There, all done." Matsukawa spoke. He then stood up and ruffled [name]'s hair.

"Take a break."

* * *

"Mou? [name]-chan is on break?" Makiko whined out as she leaned against the counter and pouted childishly at Hanamaki. He then rubbed the back of his neck as he mumbled out what had happened; explaining to Makiko.

"What? I can't hear you Makki." Makiko whined.

"I said, it was my fault that she has to be on break now." Hanamaki spoke a little louder with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Waaaaaa, Makki! How could you do that to he- [name]-chan!" and Makiko started to wave as [name] came out from the backroom with her bandaged hand. Hanamaki then turned and looked at [name] with a look of guilt; which she definitely noticed and just waved it off telling him she was fine.

"So, what can I get for you today?" [name] asked as she leaned against the counter; doing the same actions as Makiko was doing.

"Hm… The team wants some cake and some iced drinks." Makiko spoke, and Aimi then ruffled her head.

"Surprise us, [name]." Aimi winked, and [name] giggled as she nodded and started to prepare.

* * *

"Ooo, look at that pretty colour!" Makiko cried out as Hanamaki set the tray of drinks onto the table; and Matsukawa set the tray of cakes onto the same table as well.

"Matcha roll cake; my favourite!" Aikiko cried out as she grabbed hold of the plate that Matsukawa had handed to her.

"[name], this tastes good! What is it?" Kimiko asked after she had taken a sip of the drink. [name] was busy at the counter wiping the coffee cups dry when she looked up and smiled slightly.

"That's a secret~" she called out playfully and started to laugh as her seniors pouted at her answer.

"[name]-chan! One caramel hot chocolate please!"

"[name]-chan! One cup of white chocolate mocha, iced!"

"[name]-chan, green tea frappucino please; with a slice of matcha cake!"

"[name]! One cup of peppermint mocha!"

"Oh wow, [name] is popular here!" Yumi commented as she listened to all the orders.

"That's because [name] is able to make drinks that suits her customers' taste without them telling her." Matsukawa spoke as he leaned against the chair that Aimi was seated on.

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned out.

"Believe me. Why not you girls switch the drinks with each other? There's a reason why she wrote each of your names onto the cups." Matsukawa continued; and the girls immediately switched their cups.

"Oh god, this is too sweet!"

"This is bland!"

"Ew."

And the girls immediately switched back their cups.

* * *

It was the last week of vacation; and [name] was bored to the point that she had been lazing around in her bed all the time. Matsukawa's aunt had come back from her vacation; and told Matsukawa and his friends to enjoy their last week of vacation instead of working their asses off. Which is a friendly way of firing them; at least, that's what Toru thought. But he didn't know that Matsukawa's aunt had asked [name] whether she wanted to work full-time at the café after her graduation; which [name] replied with a 'I need to convince nii-chan first'.

"Urgh… I'm dying from this boredom…" [name] whined out…

.

.

.

"[NAME]! PACK YOUR STUFFS, WE'RE GOING ON A STAYCATION!" Toru's voice boomed through the household, and [name] panicked as she heard his running footsteps. The door to her room immediately flung open, and in came an extremely happy looking Toru; a pissed off Hajime; and a duo of breathless Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"W-Where?" [name] stuttered out.

"TO HOKKAIDO!" and [name]'s eyes immediately opened wide as she hurled her pillow at Toru.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT'S ABOUT 10 HOURS TO GET THERE BY PUBLIC TRANSPORT. WHAT THE HELL, NII-CHAN!" [name] whined out.

"BUT IT'S GOING TO BE WORTH IT!"

"WORTH IT MY ASS!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"HELL NO!"

"IWA-CHAN LOOK AT HER!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE CRAZY, TRASHYKAWA!"

* * *

"Makki!" Makiko waved as she spotted Hanamaki and the others get off the subway station. Makiko, Aimi and Yumi had arrived just a day earlier than them; and they had come to pick them up from the station.

"Urgh…" Hanamaki muttered out as he heard Makiko call him by the nickname.

"You know, you and Makiko-senpai make a cute couple." [name] spoke as she grabbed hold of her bag and heaved it over her shoulder. Hanamaki then stared at her with wide opened eyes, and [name] stared at him with a confused look.

"[name], I think you're misunderstanding the situation." Hanamaki spoke, and [name] just shrugged her shoulders as she proceeded to exit the gantry and went to join the other girls from the volleyball team.

"Is that jealousy that I sense?" Hanamaki heard a voice spoke up from behind him, and he turned to realise that Toru, Hajime and Matsukawa were behind him; judging the situation before them.

"Most likely."

"Just a tad little bit of jealousy."

"[name] is cute when she's jealous."

* * *

"Woah…" [name] mumbled out as she stared at the penthouse before her. Aimi's uncle owned the penthouse; and decided to let Aimi bring along her friends for a staycation since he was out for work for the whole month. Aimi giggled when she saw [name]'s reaction; and thought that she was adorable.

"Has she never step foot out of her neighbourhood?" Yumi asked Hajime as they entered the penthouse.

"What I heard from trashykawa is that; [name] doesn't have freedom. She is always locked in the house, and it's extremely rare when her parents' allow her to go out." Hajime spoke as he set down his bag.

"Such overprotective parents." Yumi commented, and Hajime looked at her with a confused look.

"Protective? Not really."

"I SAID I WASN'T JEALOUS. THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NII-CHAN!" [name] yelled as she smacked Toru with her bag. Toru then chuckled as he caught hold of [name]'s bag and teased her even more.

"Oh really~"

"Hajime!"

"Trashykawa!"

* * *

[name] was confused. She was so confused right now; the feeling that she is getting when she sees Makiko teasing Hanamaki. The feeling she gets when Hanamaki wasn't by her side. The feelings she gets when Hanamaki patted her head or gave her a reassuring hug. She was totally confused by it. Sometimes her heart speeds up, and Hanamaki could feel it through the hug; his face will turn beet red. Sometimes she will push him away and tell him to stay far away from her; but he doesn't. This confuses [name]; it seems like she has forgotten what's it like to be in love. But this, confuses Hanamaki even more.

When he felt [name]'s heartbeat speeds up; he was flustered that he could make his crush feel this way. But when [name] pushes him away and tells him to stay away from her; he gets all hurt, thinking that [name] hates him. [name] was being hot and cold towards him in a sense. He notices how [name] will look hurt whenever Makiko was near him. He notices how often she will ask the boys where he was; or when is he coming over. Slowly, Hanamaki started to fall even more for [name].

The way she will tie her hair when it was hot; the way her eyes light up when she sees her favourite food; the way she sneezes. The way her shoulders shook when she laughs; the way she smiles when she was truly happy. Hanamaki loves it all.

If only [name] knew.

Hanamaki tossed and turned in his bed; they were back in Miyagi; preparing for the start of the last phase of school. Well, for the 3rd Years that is. The 3rd Years from both volleyball teams had been discussing about who they should pass their roles to once they stepped down; and Hanamaki was devastated as he realised that in less than 6 months; he will not be able to spend much time with [name].

"TAKAHIRO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEB!" and Hanamaki cringed at the word 'beb' that Matsukawa had yelled out; and he heard a roar of laughter coming from the lower floor of the house. He sighed and got up from his bed and headed down towards the living room.

"WHAT?!" Hanamaki snapped.

"Looks like you need some help." Hajime spoke as he tossed the letter that he was holding towards Hanamaki, who caught it with ease.

"Oh fuck." Hanamaki cursed.


	10. Lies

"I NEED HELP!" Hanamaki cried out as he entered the Oikawa's household; startling both [name] and Toru who had just descended down the staircase and entered the living room. [name] yawned and rubbed her eyes as she had just woken up and Toru just gave an extremely confused look as he looks at the panting Hanamaki before him; a smirking Matsukawa and a rather amused Hajime.

"What help?" [name] asked as she settled herself on the sofa, and Toru decided to sit on the floor just in front of her. [name] then crossed her legs and started to tug at Toru's brown locks; twirling it ever so often.

"Takahiro's parents are coming to visit him soon; and they're expecting to meet his girlfriend that he supposedly claimed that he has. And apparently they're staying until the New Years is over." Matsukawa spoke as he smirked even more when Hanamaki's face turned beet red from embarrassment.

"And?" [name] asked as she tilted her head to one side; and Hanamaki's face turned even more red.

"[name], will you be willing to help Hanamaki?" Hajime asked as he sat down beside [name] on the sofa. [name] instinctively leaned onto his shoulder and pouts slightly.

"Again? I helped you that time, Hajime." [name] whined out, and Hajime's face turned beet red.

"Right! I remember! That one time when Iwa-chan had an extremely overly attached girl who was crushing madly on him!" Toru exclaimed and winced slightly when he moved as [name]'s finger was still tugging at his brown locks.

"Baka-nii-chan. I'm still playing with your hair." [name] muttered out.

* * *

[name] was beyond nervous; and she had no idea why. It was only the second day of school; and she was a wreck. She scanned the corridor and noticed even more people were looking at her direction; and she started to feel like she should just stay at home and crawl back into her bed; and never come in contact with any humans. But what could she do? She made a promise. And a promise is a promise. She felt his hand squeezed her own; causing her to look up into his beady eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile and started to tug her towards her classroom. [name] was wondering; how can someone be so natural in a pretend couple while she was a nervous wreck? Oh right, she didn't want to fall in love. And she has been telling herself then; do not fall in love with him.

But [name] couldn't help as she felt the warmth of his hand against hers'; the reassuring smile he always gives when he knows she's nervous. Everything about him seemed so perfect; yet at the same time he wasn't that outstanding. He wasn't popular; but still he managed to make [name]'s heartbeat a little faster. Just one fake relationship; got her so confused. Just one guy; made her feel like she was at the top of the world.

Hanamaki Takahiro.

"Babe?" Hanamaki called out, and [name] snapped out of her thoughts as she realised that she was in front of her classroom already; and Kindaichi and Kunimi were waiting for her at the door. They had taken the liberty to be there for her when the seniors weren't around as they knew how terrible the treatment was for her in school.

"A-Ah. S-See you later." [name] mumbled out, and Hanamaki smiled at her. He then bent down slightly and planted a kiss on her forehead; causing [name]'s eyes to widen in surprise, and both Kindaichi and Kunimi to snicker slightly at the scene before them. They love it when [name] was in a surprise mode.

"Don't fall in love with him. Don't fall in love with him. All these are just for show." [name] thought to herself as she felt Hanamaki's lips against her forehead; unknowingly to her, Hanamaki was thinking the exact opposite.

"Please fall in love with me." Hanamaki thought to himself as he withdrew from [name]'s forehead and patted her head slightly.

"See you later." And Hanamaki turned to walk away; joining Matsukawa, Toru and Hajime to head up to the level where the 3rd Years' classrooms were. And Toru couldn't help but punched Hanamaki on the shoulder as he pouts.

"My baby!" Toru whined out.

* * *

"Hey bitch!" and [name]'s desk was roughly kicked. [name] then looked up in surprise, and realised that it was a girl who was in the same year as she was. She then tilted her head slightly and apparently that agitated the girl right at the front as she had slammed her hands onto [name]'s desk.

"Don't act all cute with me! I know what you did to get Hanamaki-senpai to get together with you!" the girl spat out in disgust, and [name] looked at her with a confused look in her eyes. All of a sudden, a photograph was shoved right into her face; and [name] took it, bringing it slightly further away from her face to get a better view. Her eyes widened in surprise as her hand shook.

It was a photo of her and Hanamaki, naked; hugging each other. It seems like the photo was taken at where the changing room in the gymnasium was located.

"Didn't know you're such a slut, [name]." the girl spat out again, and [name] shook her head.

"T-This isn't w-wh-." And she was cut off.

*SLAP*

"Don't tell us that it isn't what it looks like. Evidence is just right in front of you, bitch! Oikawa-senpai should feel disgusted with having a little sister like you; trying to get into every guy's pants!" the girl spat out angrily, and [name] could only flinch ever so slightly.

Murmurs started to occur, and [name] was definitely being judged. She wanted to run so badly; she wanted to hide somewhere. She thought that everything was alright ever since her name was cleared up. But it seems like her life hated her so much then. The whispers grew even more; but it seems like everybody's attention wasn't on [name] anymore; but at the door instead. The girl turned and smirked as she walked towards the door.

"Hanamaki-senpai! You don't need to feel tied down by that bitch; we all know that she was the one who seduced you." The girl spoke and batted her eyelashes at Hanamaki. [name] couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy rise up inside of her; but she chose to keep quiet. Her hand then cupped her right cheek that was slapped previously and she sighed.

Back to square one she supposed.

"I feel suffocated just by being near you." And [name]'s eyes widened in surprise as she heard what Hanamaki had said to the girl.

"W-What?"

"And come on, did your eyes grow at the back of your head or something? This photo has been photo-shopped. Look at the surroundings, there's quite a bit of mosaic don't you think so? Can't believe you could be fooled by such a thing." And Hanamaki pushed past the girl and walked towards where [name] is. He then wrapped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Now scram." Hanamaki spat out, and the girl could only cry as she fled the classroom. Hanamaki then pulled [name] away from his chest and cupped her right cheek as he bent down slightly to meet her eyes.

"Does it still hurt?" Hanamaki asked as he rubbed her cheek. [name] shook her head and Hanamaki smiled softly as he stood back up to his actual height and grabbed hold of [name] by her free hand.

"It's all an act. Don't fall in love with him." [name] thought to herself as she allowed herself to be pulled out of her classroom.

"I love you too much, I want you all to myself." Hanamaki thought to himself as he pulled [name] down the corridor.

* * *

[name] felt extremely nervous as she stood before her wardrobe. Today was the day that she was going to meet Hanamaki's parents, and she honestly didn't know what to wear. She thought of just simply wearing a casual outfit; but Hanamaki had told her that they were going to be eating at a restaurant. [name] then fumbled through her wardrobe once more, and then she stopped.

"This should do…" [name] mumbled to herself.

"It looks like you're officially dating, don't you think so?" and [name] flinched when she suddenly heard a voice coming from the door of her bedroom. She turned and sighed as she heads over to her bed and sat down; clutching the outfit she had taken out from her wardrobe.

"Nii-chan, you and I both clearly know that this is all an act. Why am I feeling this way?" [name] asked as she held the outfit closer to her chest. Toru then made her way towards where [name] was seated and he patted her head. He then planted a kiss at the side of her head and chuckled.

"I'm sure you know the answer." Toru spoked.

"But it's all an act." [name] replied.

"That my baby, sometimes things will turn out differently." Toru spoke and ruffled [name]'s hair. He then stood up and walked towards the door calling out;

"Makki's waiting downstairs already anyway!"

"OH CRAP!"

* * *

"You look great in that, [name]." Hanamaki complimented as they walked down the street towards where [r/n] was located at. [name] shifted a little uncomfortably as she thought to herself;

"How can he be so natural in this kind of situation?!"

"[name]? We're here already." Hanamaki called out and grabbed hold of [name]'s hand; causing her to snap out from her thoughts. She then looked at Hanamaki, who gave her a reassuring smile and a squeeze of his hand against hers'. He then bent down slightly and cupped her cheeks in his hands, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll be fine. Trust me."

"TAKAHIRO! YOU'RE LATE!" a voice boomed through the streets; and Hanamaki paled slightly at the man before him. [name] then looked at him, and noticed how similar the man looks.

"A-Ah, dad! We're just about to head in!" Hanamaki stuttered out, and [name] could only giggle at how Hanamaki was acting around his father.

"What a cute girl! Is she your girlfriend that you've been talking about?" Hanamaki's dad asked as he came closer to the duo and looked at [name] from head to toe. [name] then smiled and bowed, greeting his father.

"I'm Oikawa [name], a pleasure to meet you; sir." [name] spoke and Hanamaki's dad laughed as he patted [name]'s head. He then grabbed hold of Hanamaki in a headlock and ruffled his hair harshly.

"You did well, son!"

And the trio made their way into the restaurant to find Hanamaki's mother; who was waiting excitedly at the table…

.

.

.

"KAHH! SHE'S ADORABLE!" Hanamaki's mother cried out as she hugged [name] in a tight hug. Hanamaki then paled at his mother's reaction, and tried his best to save [name] from the awkwardness; but he soon stopped as he realised how much [name] was smiling.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hanamaki-san." [name] spoke, and all of a sudden Hanamaki's mother let go of her. She had on a rather murderous aura, and both [name] and Hanamaki paled slightly. [name] then quickly thought about what she had done wrong when all of a sudden;

"Call me, mum!"

"Eh?" [name] responded and blinked her eyes in confusion.

"Call me mum!"

"Mum! That's a litt-." Hanamaki tried to reason out but his mother shot him a glare.

"M-Mum." [name] stuttered out, and Hanamaki's mother immediately hugged her again and squealed in delight.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!"

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hanamaki asked as he walked [name] back to her house. Apparently Hanamaki's parents had taken an extreme liking to [name], and they had even asked when they were going to get married; how many kids they plan on having and all.

"Yeah, it wasn't." [name] replied a little coldly, and Hanamaki noticed it. He then pulled [name] by her hand and forced her to turn and look at him.

"[name], are you alright?" Hanamaki asked as he placed his forehead against hers'. [name]'s heart immediately sped up and her face turned bright red. She then hastily pushed Hanamaki away and started to walk again.

"It's not right to lie to your parents." [name] spoke out; and Hanamaki swore that he felt his heart cracked a little on the inside.

"I-I know, bear with it [name]… I'm sorry for asking you to be the one to he-." And he was cut off.

"It's alright. It's until New Years only, right? And then everything will be over." [name] spoke in a bitter tone that Hanamaki didn't notice. She then picked up her pace as Hanamaki stopped walking, and soon she was no longer in his sight.

"I don't want to fall in love with you." [name] spoke to herself as she opened the door to her house.

"[NAME], YOU'RE BACK! Eh?" Toru stopped his excitement as he took a look at [name]'s face…

.

.

.

"Why are you crying?"


	11. Eventually

It had been a good few months ever since [name] had started to help Hanamaki with pretending to be his girlfriend for the sake of his parents' visit. And within this few months; they both had created memories that [name] truly cherished. Their teams had played till the semi-finals of Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs, and the boys had lost to Karasuno High; whereas the girls had lost to Shiratorizawa Academy.

And today was the final day where [name] had to pretend to be Hanamaki's girlfriend; and after today, it will all be over then. They will go back to being just friends; senior and junior.

* * *

"Takahiro! You should bring your girlfriend out to celebrate the last day of the year!" Hanamaki's mother chided Takahiro who was sprawled on the sofa, wearing his jacket as he flipped the channels of the TV. He then sighed; because apparently despite the amount of happy memories he had created with [name], it just seems that [name] isn't falling in love with him one bit. And that gave him critical damage then.

"[name]! Takahiro said he will like to bring you out on a date today!" he heard his mother's voice, and immediately he sat up straight and realised his handphone was in his mother's hand.

"Alright, he will pick you up at 8pm, don't worry! Remember to stay warm!" and his mother hung up the call.

"MUM!"

"You better take lots of photos!"

"DAD, SAVE ME!"

"AT IT BOY!"

"COME ON AM I NOT YOUR SON!?"

* * *

"Nii-chan…" [name] mumbled as she laid in Toru's bed; watching him play stack the cards with Hajime. Toru then looked up at [name], and smiled widely as he gestured for her to continue while he turned his head back to the pile of cards before him.

"It hurts."

"What hurts?" Hajime asked as he flicked Toru on the forehead.

"To know that all this is fake." [name] spoke, and her heart started to ache.

That's when both Toru and Hajime stopped playing as they realised what was going on. For the past few months that [name] had pretended to be Hanamaki's girlfriend; she had fallen in love. And this time, she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't stop love. She had fell in love with the way he kissed her forehead. With the way he held her hands and gave her that reassuring smile. She had fell in love with the way he would laugh whenever she became flustered; the way he will wrap his arms around her in a protective manner.

"Don't cry, [name]." and [name] felt a pair of hands cupped her cheek and wiped away the tears that had fallen without her consent. She then stared into a pair of brown eyes just like hers, and she couldn't help but cry a little more.

"Come on, you have a date don't you? Why not you tell him then?" Toru spoke as he placed his forehead against [name]'s forehead.

"W-What if…"

"You won't know if you don't try." Hajime spoke.

* * *

"It's going to end…" Hanamaki spoke as he sat in the shared house of his, Matsukawa and Hajime.

"What's going to end?" Matsukawa asked as he came out from the kitchen with two cups of hot chocolate. He then set one cup in front of Hanamaki; who happily accepted the warm drink and took a sip of it; warming the inside of him.

"[name] and I will be back to friends after today." Hanamaki spoke.

"Idiot, why not just tell her already?"

"But she doesn't seem like she's in love with me."

"BAKA! YOU SAID THIS WAS A FAKE RELATIONSHIP. OF COURSE SHE WOULDN'T BELIEVE YOUR ACTIONS WERE YOUR TRUE FEELINGS. YOU IDIOT." Matsukawa snapped, and Hanamaki flinched at how angry Matsukawa was.

"Today, you're going to confess to her. OR YOU CAN STAY OUTSIDE OF THIS HOUSE AND FREEZE YOUR GOD DAMN PUNY ASS AND BALL-LESS SELF OUT THERE IN THE COLD."

* * *

"H-Hey…" Hanamaki called out as he went to pick [name] up from her house. He then realised that Toru and Hajime were glaring at him; and he paled slightly. He was suddenly ushered forward, and realised that Matsukawa had pushed him.

"I'm freezing out here you dimwit. Let me in!"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry." Hanamaki apologised.

"[name], have fun today alright?" Toru called out as he hugged [name] tightly. [name] then nodded in his chest, and Hajime hugged her as well once Toru had let her go. She then let go of Hajime and headed to walk past Hanamaki;

"Don't I get a hug too?" and [name] giggled as she walked back towards the house and hugged Matsukawa tightly.

"That's better, now go have fun!" Matsukawa then ushered the duo out of the house.

* * *

"Let's go get some toshikoshi soba." Hanamaki spoke as he held [name]'s hand. [name] just kept quiet the entire time as she had a lot of things going through her mind. Hanamaki was a nervous wreck although he didn't show.

"Okay." Was all that [name] had said as she gripped tighter onto Hanamaki's hand.

"Urgh, why are they being so awkward now?!" Toru whined out and was immediately pulled back into his hiding spot by Hajime.

"Shut it, trashykawa!"

"They might hear us!"

* * *

"This is good." [name] mumbled out as she took bite of her soba.

"I'm glad it's to your liking. Want to do some shopping before we head over to the shrine?" Hanamaki asked as he pushed [name]'s fringe out of her face so that she wouldn't end up eating her hair together with her soba. [name] blushed at the sudden contact and she quickly averted her gaze and looked down into her bowl.

"S-Sure…"

"I wish all these wasn't fake…" [name] thought to herself as she continued to stare at her bowl.

"I want to tell her so badly how I feel…" Hanamaki thought to himself as he stared at [name]. His face immediately turned beet red when [name] lifted her head all of a sudden and caught him staring at her the entire time.

* * *

"Makki! Look at that!" [name] cried out as she pointed at a store that sold stuff toys. Hanamaki then laughed as he allowed himself to be dragged into the store by a happy-go-lucky [name].

"It's so cute!" [name] cried out as she hugged a bunny that wore a blue colour winter jacket.

"You're even more cute." Hanamaki spoke, and [name]'s face turned 10 times red.

"Stop lying…" [name] mumbled to herself; which Hanamaki definitely heard. He then cupped her cheeks into his hands and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm not lying."

"Keep those fake compliments coming, I might really fall for you." [name] spoke with a fake smile.

"Tsk." Hanamaki responded and smiled a fake smile as well.

Not knowing that they were deceiving each other; hiding what they truly feel from one another.

"Would you like to buy that, miss? It is a couple set." The store clerk spoke, and pointed at the bunny that [name] was holding.

* * *

"Why are you taking the pink one?" [name] asked as she tightened her hold on Hanamaki's hand.

"Because the pink one is the female one; and it reminds me of you." Hanamaki spoke out so easily, that [name] nearly believed him. If only she did believe him then.

"Come on, let's head to the shrine before it gets too crowded." Hanamaki spoke as he grabbed hold of [name]'s hand tightly and pulled her towards the direction of where the shrine was.

"You're worrying too much, Oikawa."

"But! My poor baby sister's heart is at stake! What if Makki decided that it was all a joke and decide to reject [name]?!"

"Shut it crappykawa, you're worrying too much!"

"AREN'T YOU WORRIED, IWA-CHAN?! IT'S [NAME]!"

"Why are my friends so gay for each other."

* * *

"Sorry lad, we're only left with a cup of amazake. Will that do? It will take about 30 minutes to bring out the next batch." The stall owner spoke as he handed the last cup of amazake to Hanamaki.

"it's alright, thank you for the hard work." Hanamaki then grabbed hold of the cup of amazake and made his way towards where [name] was waiting in the cold.

"Babe!" he called out, and [name] flinched slightly at the nickname he had called her by. He then smiled and handed her the cup of warm amazake which she gladly took and took a sip of it.

"This feels so much better…" [name] mumbled out as she felt her system get warm. She then handed the cup back to Hanamaki and urged him to drink it as well.

"[name], can I tell you something?"

"Makki, I need to tell you something."

They both spoke at the same time; and they both stared at each other with wide opened eyes.

"Y-You go ahead!" Hanamaki insisted and he looked at the time; five minutes till midnight.

"O-Okay…" [name] mumbled and suddenly it was extremely quiet.

"M-Makki… I really enjoyed all the time I've spent with you ever since I started to help you out by being your supposedly girlfriend. B-But… At some point of time I wished this wasn't fake. I wished all these were real. But I told myself that I shouldn't fall in love with you. I told myself I shouldn't get my hopes up all high. Because you'll never love me. You'll never love a girl who isn't pure anymore. And I know truly, that all the actions you did for me were all just an act. An act to trick everybody. To trick even me. You fixed me when I was broken; you mend my fear and everything. I thought I was numb to this feeling called love. I was oblivious as hell to my own feelings for you. I was too afraid to fall in love."

"3!" the countdown to the New Year started, and Hanamaki stared at [name] with wide opened eyes.

"I wish that maybe you might have that little bit of feeling, but I guess you wouldn't have."

"2!" and [name] shut her eyes as she mumbled out the last few words;

"I'm happy to have been your fake girlfriend, Makki… I wish it wa-." And all of a sudden, Hanamaki grabbed hold of [name]'s face into his hands and smashed his lips against hers.

"1!" [name]'s eyes widened in surprise as she tried to process what was going on. Soon she melted into Hanamaki's kiss, and closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" and the duo soon broke their kiss. Hanamaki continued to cup [name]'s face in his hands as he smiled at her.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time already, [name]. I've always loved you. I fell for you the moment I saw you practice with us during the very first day of school. I fell even more when you smiled and laughed at my jokes. I just love you too much. I don't care whether you're no longer pure or not. That little thing doesn't define you. And I love you, for you." Hanamaki whispered as he hugged [name] tightly; tears rolling down both their faces.

"ABOUT TIME, YOU SHITHEAD!" the duo then looked at who had yelled; and [name] immediately laughed as she realised who had yelled; Iwaizumi Hajime.

* * *

"So, what did you get?" Hanamaki asked as he looked at the fortune slip that [name] was holding. He had gotten 'Great Curse' for his; but he was kind of happy with the result.

"You'll be stuck with the one you love for eternity."

"Hm… Great luck." [name] spoke out as she showed Hanamaki.

"The person beside you is your other half." Hanamaki read out the last part.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Toru called out.

"NII-CHAN!"

"Come on, time to head home and rest. We'll head out to watch the sunrise later." Hajime spoke and grabbed hold of Toru by his hand.

"Eh?"

"Oya?"

"Nii-chan and Hajime?"

"CALL IT!" the trio yelled out as Toru and Hajime's face turned beet red.

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

"[name]!" Kindaichi called out as he waved at [name] who had descended down the steps after receiving her graduation certificate. She then smiled a wide smile as she rushed towards where Kindaichi and Kunimi were standing at.

"Is Oikawa-san coming?" Kindaichi asked as he walked towards the area where the graduating 3rd Years were assembling for the graduation speech which their principal was going to hold.

"I'm not sure though. I haven't been in much contact with nii-chan ever since he moved out." [name] explained as she continued to walk.

"Even Hanamaki-senpai?" Kunimi asked.

"Taka-chan… Not much contact as well. They're all busy with college." [name] mumbled with sadness shown in her eyes.

"It's suprising that you're still together with him." Kunimi spoke, and [name] shot him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Heh, kidding!"

"We may have a broken communication; but we will definitely fix it." A voice spoke out, and the trio turned to look behind them. [name]'s face immediately went from a glare to the widest smile she could ever show.

"TAKA-CHAN!" [name] immediately threw her arms around Hanamaki; and he gladly returned the hug as well; kissing her forehead too.

"KYAH, IT'S OIKAWA-SAN!"

"OIKAWA-SENPAI!"

"Nii-chan is here?" [name] asked.

"Of course. He claims that he can never ever miss his beloved baby sister's graduation. So apparently he skipped lectures today." Hanamaki explained, and [name] giggled.

"Nii-chan is still the same." And all of a sudden Hanamaki cupped [name]'s cheeks in his hands and placed his forehead against hers'.

"You did well for holding out for the past two years, babe." And he kissed [name] on the lips.

"Shithead, stop pda-ing in front of single people will ya?!" and when the duo broke apart, [name] immediately giggled as she realised who had spoken; Matsukawa.

"Matsu-chan!" [name] called out and ran over to give him a hug. When she withdrew from the hug, her eyes immediately widened and her smile went wide once more as she ran towards the duo who were walking towards her. A Toru who was rubbing the back of his head with his free hand; and a pissed off Hajime who was holding Toru's hand.

"NII-CHAN! HAJIME!"

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

"Sorry, may I know where is the assembly area for the graduates?" [name] asked a few boys that were wearing the graduation gowns.

"O-O-Oh, d-d-down this way and t-turn right!" one of the boy stuttered and [name] smiled as she thanked him and proceeded to walk down the given directions.

"That was totally uncool bro!" his friend cried out.

"B-But, she's pretty!"

"Isn't she Hanamaki's girlfriend?"

"Is she?"

"Hanamaki has a girlfriend? I thought he has a wife! He keeps bragging about how great his wife is and all."

The boys continued to chatter, but they didn't realise that [name] had walked back to the same group and was listening to all that they were talking about. Apparently when she walked the given direction; it was the wrong direction as she was supposed to head the opposite way instead.

"Wife?" [name] thought to herself.

* * *

"So, is your wife coming?" one of Hanamaki's classmate asked.

"I hope she is. I hope she isn't too busy." Hanamaki spoke with fake sadness in his eyes. All of a sudden he was dragged by the collar.

"Shithead, what's this about you having a wife?!" Matsukawa spat out.

"Yeah, if [name] finds out you're lying; you'll get it!" Toru whispered out.

"And no, we won't save you from her." Hajime added on.

"Hanamaki! Is that her?" a classmate yelled out and pointed to a girl who had long brown hair and a pair of brown eyes.

"She looks like Oikawa-san!"

"MY WIFE!" Hanamaki yelled out and ran towards [name]; who then smiled sweetly at him…

.

.

.

*WHAM*

"Ow… What was that for?" Hanamaki cried out.

"My dear boyfriend, may I know what's going on with all these wife talks?" [name] whispered with an angelic smile on her face; and Hanamaki knew that smile like the back of his hands.

"Hehehe, I can explain!"

"You better have prepared a ring if you really want to call me your wife." [name] muttered out.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE MAD!" Hanamaki cried out as he hugged [name] tightly.

"H-HEY!"

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

"May we know where's the assembly area for the graduates?" Hajime asked a group of students who seems to be there for the graduation.

"Oh, it's just right around the corner. Erm, is he alright?" one of the student asked as he gestured a finger towards Hanamaki who was fidgeting.

"Don't mind him. It's an important day for him." Hajime explained, and soon thanked the student as he brought Toru, Matsukawa and Hanamaki towards the assembly area.

"Mou, [name]! I can't wait to see your boyfriend!" one of [name]'s classmate exclaimed.

"Can you tell us how did you two manage to stay together for so long despite all these difficult situations?" another classmate asked [name] as she latched herself onto her arm.

"Well…" [name] started off, not realising a certain group of volleyball boys were making their way towards where she was standing.

"When something's broken, you don't just throw it away. You'll find a way to fix it when you know it's extremely important to you. I guess that's why we're still together? I was broken, extremely broken when I was in High School. But then I realised I was fixed by him." [name] spoke as Hanamaki came closer; and the girls in front of [name] started to smirk slightly.

"Eventually someone else will replace what's broken. Just because you're hurt or broken; doesn't mean you'll never heal. There might still be scars upon you; but it just shows how much you've been through. And I guess, that's what he likes about me? I don't know." [name] finished what she had, and all of a sudden she felt arms wrapped around her waist.

"The broken ones; are the most beautiful, babe." Hanamaki whispered into [name]'s ear and planted a kiss on her cheek; causing [name]'s face to turn extremely red; and the girls in front of her to burst out into a fangirl mode.

"Hey babe." Hanamaki spoke and turned [name] around. All of a sudden he got down onto one knee, and [name]'s breath hitched; while her classmates started to squeal, causing everybody to look at them.

"I've been thinking hard about how I should do this, [name]. I've always loved you. I fell for you the moment I saw you practice with us during the very first day of school. I fell even more when you smiled and laughed at my jokes. I just love you too much. I don't care whether you're no longer pure or not. That little thing doesn't define you. And I love you, for you." Hanamaki then got out a box and opened it; revealing an engagement ring.

"Right now, you've graduated; and I've waited quite a long time to finally ask you this. Will you do the honours of making me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" Hanamaki finally asked; and almost immediately did [name] hugged him tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I assumed that's a yes?" and [name] nodded. Hanamaki's smile turned wide as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"YES!" and then he put her down and placed the ring onto her finger…

.

.

.

"MY BABY [NAME]!"

"SHUT IT TRASHYKAWA!"

"WOOO, WHEN ARE YOU GONNA MAKE HER PREGGO BEB."

"ISSEI!"

And [name] giggled as everybody applauded at the scene before them. She then hugged Hanamaki tightly, and soon she felt relief. She felt her heart at ease.

At least she knows now, her future is going to be a bright one.

"I love you, Hanamaki [name]."

"Shut it, Taka-chan."

* * *

 _In a few years, someone else will replace what's broken. Just because you say you're broken and that you're hurt; doesn't mean you'll never heal. When you love someone, things won't end just because of a little mishap. You'll find ways with your loved one to overcome that obstacle and build a stronger bond together. Eventually what is rightfully yours, will be yours. Be patient. Things will eventually happen if they're supposed to be happening._


End file.
